


S.H.I.E.L.D. of Injustice

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, mention of characters from Marvel Future Fight, other Marvel characters will appear even from non-Disney ones, will maybe have mentions of violent fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: "There are infinite universes and infinite possibilities. Universes exactly like ours but different in some ways. All because the events that never occurred in ours that make that universe much different yet not."-Dr. Leopold FitzBased off of the 'Injustice' video games, Daisy Johnson, a.k.a Quake, was in love and ready to have a family with her lover. Tragedy, however, struck and soon everything changes. The world changes and nothing can be done to stop the tyranny of the United Earth Government.No one in the universe can stop it.At least in this universe.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 3





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNinnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Marvel Studios/Disney.  
> BlackPink is a real group of female idols for YG Entertainment, and its members are real life people. Nothing in this represents them in real life.
> 
> The story is based off 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' and 'Injustice 2', which are made by Netherrealm Studios.

Seoul, South Korea, April, 2019

"Daisy," Coulson was heard, "Do you hear us?"

Daisy Johnson has been frantically going through each location trying to find her beloved pregnant wife. Daisy last saw her wife when she and FitzSimmons took her to see her family members in Seoul, and she was going to stay over with them as she was entering her ninth month of pregnancy.

She was supposed to be at the studio the next morning, but when she didn't show up, her bandmates were worried. BlackPink had no idea why she didn't show up, as she was never one to not warn them ahead of time.

Jennie called when Daisy was at the Blue House meeting with the Avengers and the government agencies. Daisy was shocked and immediately had to find out what was happening. Just as she was going to inform Stark and Rogers what happened, however, would things become grim.

A staffer arrived to inform everyone that a man and a woman were found.

They were reported to be Jisoo's sister and brother-in-law.

At that, Daisy immediately sprinted out. She was followed by her fellow agent, Dr. Jemma Simmons. They were accompanied by Iron Man and Captain America.

By the time they arrived at the scene, a crowd of onlookers were present. Reporters were trying to get answers and the police were struggling to keep them at bay. When everyone showed their ID, Jisoo approached the crime scene.

The forensics were there, but so were Dr. Leo Fitz and Agent Melinda May. They both had blank looks. Daisy was immediately frightened. She approached the body bag, and when Daisy demanded to see, Fitz held it up.

It revealed Jisoo's brother-in-law. Jemma gasped in horror but when May told them that Jisoo's older sister was alive, Daisy wanted to see her.

At that moment, Jisoo's sister called for Daisy. The inhuman approached the shaken woman, and immediately was engulfed in a hug by her. Daisy was stunned as she never saw her sister-in-law be this shaken.

In her slow English, Jisoo's sister only said "M-Mask man. Empty eyes. J-Jisoo t-taken. A glass head."

When Daisy pulled back, May approached them carrying a bag with a card of some kind. Daisy looked and saw what it was. The symbol of a violet red face with a hollowed out space for the mouth. Two holes for eyes.

Daisy recognized the symbol of the person.

Helmut Zemo. The Destroyer of the Avengers.

It was an alarming situation and then another picture was showed to the group. A man wearing an elaborate cloak and armor. A round glass helmet surrounding the face.

Mysterio.

Daisy felt her anxiety rise. Two of the most dangerous criminals in the world. The Axis of Evil.

Daisy dealt with them before. Mysterio succeeded in making her and Jisoo doubt each other, making them hurt. Zemo was successful in breaking them up by putting them in impossible situations. Yet Jisoo somehow pulled through and Daisy felt strength from her. Even when the two criminals caused friction amongst Blackpink and put them in hellish situations.

Immediately, the rest of BlackPink were put into protective custody. Upon hearing who kidnapped Jisoo, all of BlackPink were horrified. One of them more so than the others.

For the next day, they were investigating all of South Korea, going so far as Japan and even to Russia, knowing that Zemo and Mysterio combined were a deadly combination. The rest of the Avengers were made aware, but the main focus was Daisy leading the charge to find her pregnant wife.

Which lead to now, with Daisy leading a team of her, Natasha Romanov, Sam 'Falcon' Wilson, and Zuri, who is also the team's medic. They were at the docks when Coulson called.

"I read you," Daisy tensely replied.

Coulson was with Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Captain America/Steve Rogers were at a factory on the outskirts of Seoul. Coulson had a grim look on his face as he was standing by a man who was restrained in a gurney. His long brown hair matted to his face and badly wounded.

A gun shot wound was apparent on his shoulder.

"We found Mysterio," Coulson said, "With Stark's help. Mysterio is injured, though. Took some shots at him. The scene has been contained. We're gonna question him now."

Stark himself was examining the scene they found in the factory. It was your typical abandoned factory, with signs of some sort of engineering experiment being done. There were canisters of some sort of gas or chemical they have no idea. Hazmat was on sight.

"Don't let him stall," Daisy grunted out as she exited another empty warehouse on the docks.

"Promise," Coulson vowed.

Meanwhile, May, Mac, and FitzSimmons were examining the footage provided to them by Coulson's team. Mysterio was being examined by Dr. Helen Cho, but he was trying to get out of the restraints in a frantic manner. They also had audio on so they can hear the conversation.

"This is something odd," Simmons commented, "Mysterio is alive, yes, but the henchmen are basically dead. And he appears to be frightened. Unless this is a ploy-?"

"Keep that possibility open," May interrupted, "We cannot assume that Mysterio was betraying Zemo or vice versa. I should know."

The rest of the team noticed the sad tone in May's voice. In the beginning, May wasn't too fond of the quirky Korean woman. She was very judgmental and even put her down at times during her and Daisy's worst moments. Yet, Jisoo took it and just kept on going, sometimes even dishing it back to the senior agent.

May hated to admit, but she felt that no one was good for her protege. Yet, Daisy and Jisoo won her over, and May had to apologize profusely at the wedding. Jisoo, though, just said she was ok. No one could understand how Jisoo was so accepting of May and the woman has basically treated her as her pseudo daughter-in-law.

"We'll find her," Fitz vowed, "And if anything happens to her..."

Fitz let the statement hang, with everyone vowing not to dare even finish it.

"LEt's make sure they pay," Mac said, "But for now, Dr. Strange?"

At that, the Sorcerer Supreme appeared. The middle aged man had a grim look on his face.

"Yes, Director?" Strange asked.

"Get Dr. SImmons to Coulson's team if you don't mind?" Mac asked.

"Of course," Strange somberly replied, "Dr?"

"On it," Jemma replied. She went to get some supplies before heading out.

"How's the rest of BlackPInk?" May worriedly asked.

"Thankfully," Strange replied, "Wong is very reliable. He's doing what he can to protect them, and Colleen Wing is with them, though, Rose feels the worst."

"I don't blame her," Fitz commented, "But it's not like she knew either."

"Unfortunately," Strange conceded, "It's all too familiar as for some reason, the Eye of Agamotto will not let me see into the future. As if something is blocking it."

That was a concerning thought, as Daisy was desperate to make sure that there was a way to get Jisoo back without anything going wrong or Zemo and/or Beck doing anything to her. She approached the Sorcerer Supreme when he offered his assistance, much to the surprise of everyone involved. Except he couldn't use the Eye of Agamotto because it was not able to provide him any kind of warnings.

Simmons reappeared with team and carrying scientific equipment.

"Ready," Jemma replied.

"Be careful," Fitz said with a worried look. Jemma gave a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry," Jemma replied, "But I'm going to do what I can to get everyone home safe."

"I know," Fitz replied.

Jemma nodded towards the senior agents and joined Dr. Strange. He did magical movements and Strange transported them in a swirl of symbols. The rest of the agents turned to the screen and saw they were transported to Coulson's team. Jemma approached them while Barton and Rogers held down Beck, rather roughly, when he tried to get out of the restraints. Dr. Strange then left to return to Wong and BlackPink.

"Dr. Simmons at your service," Jemma greeted.

"Perfect timing," Barton said, "You can help Dr. Cho with examining the equipment."

Simmons nodded and saw the scientist doing examination. She was about to approach her but not before she gave a deathly stare at Beck. To everyone's surprise, Beck stared back but not with defiance. More like remorse.

"I hope you're happy," Jemma said, "You caused so much pain to Daisy and Jisoo. Now you're trying something again? While Jisoo's pregnant?"

"I-I didn't know," Beck shakily replied, "But we're wasting time." That statement confused everyone present.

"Simmons," Stark said, "Go join Cho. Find out what they were doing here."

"I will, Mr. Stark," Jemma conceded. She gave another hard look at the criminal before walking off.

Once she left, the rest questioned him.

"Please, listen to me," Beck begged, "She's in danger!"

"Tell us, Beck," Coulson harshly said, "What the hell were you and Zemo doing? What plan do you have using Jisoo?"

Immediately, Beck tried to sit up but he was being restrained.

"Listen to me, Coulson!" Beck shouted as he struggled, "You have to let me go!"

"Nice try, asshole," Stark said through his suit, "Hey, Doctor Cho, you happen to have any truth serum on you? How about giving some to him?"

"That's unethical of me to use," Cho simply stated from a distance.

"No, please!" Beck begged, "I'm begging you!"

"Beg all you want," Coulson sternly said, "But you kidnapped Jisoo, who's about to give birth soon. And Daisy's more than happy to have 30 minutes alone with you in order to make you pay. Luckily for you, she's more focused on finding Jisoo."

"You're wasting time talking to me!" Beck cried out, "Z-Zemo! H-H-He's-"

"He's what?" Rogers sternly asked, "Out of his mind? Yeah, he did that to us."

As Coulson's team was dealing with Mysterio, and the rest of the agents were watching from their command center in Seoul, Daisy's team were approaching a warehouse on the port.

The agents with them were trying their best to find Daisy's wife, because anyone who tries to harm Jisoo and their child, well, fittingly enough, Zemo and Mysterio found out the hard way what happens.

"Quake," Nat said, "We'll find her. Please have faith."

"I never took you as someone to suggest that," Daisy flatly said.

"Amazing what happens when you see basically everything up to this point in life," Nat replied, "But seriously, Daisy, you two have been through some shit together. You're gonna have a kid with her and if Zemo does do something, I'll be the first to hand him over so you can cut his balls off."

"If he does something to either Jisoo or my baby," Daisy stated with anger, "Forces her to do something, I'll do more than cut his balls off."

Nat patted Jisoo's arm and they went off to search the premises again.

The team Daisy was with followed evidence that Zemo used shell factories to obtain equipment. Now, they tracked it to this warehouse. Falcon was flying over when his scanners showed something.

"Guys," Falcon called via intercom, "I got something. Two clicks from your position."

"Acknowledged," Daisy said, "Zuri, Nat, all agents, move to there now."

At that, all the teams followed, but Zuri was the one trailing a bit behind. Nat noticed and approached her.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked.

"I just got a bad feeling about this," Zuri replied, "Like something horrible is going to happen. Helmut Zemo is a frighteningly resourceful 'man', if you can call him that. I worry what he might do to Jisoo. Worse, he might take their baby considering the lineage."

Nat hmmed in response. She understood very well the dangers he posed. Still, they had to stop him.

The team approached the warehouse, and after Falcon and Nat/Black Widow scanned the area, the two quietly stepped back to rejoin the others. They found Daisy at the front.

"Have a plan?" Nat asked.

"I do," Daisy replied, "Attack from all sides. Surround this building. Make sure all exits are covered for. It's too easy that there are no guards outside but there might have been security cameras somewhere."

"We knew it could be a trap," Nat added, "But still, we found no signs of security cameras. That means be extra careful."

"Agreed," Daisy said, "All agents, move to position."

Everyone quickly followed the plan, while Zuri, even though she had protective gear of her own, could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. This was definitely too easy.

As the team got ready to burst in, Coulson's team were finding out something horrifying.

"Y-You're serious?" Coulson asked in shock, "Zemo want to do that?!"

"I couldn't believe it either," Beck hastily replied, "And believe me, if you could, I thought we were just kidnapping the inhuman's wife and take her baby. I thought we were going to raise it as a part of our group. Zemo, though, told me he planned to sell the baby to the highest bidder. Except imagine my surprise when we got here I saw all these containers. And-"

"Captain!" Jemma shouted, "Mr. Stark! Agent Coulson!"

The team looked towards Jemma's shout, seeing the frightened looks of both Cho and Simmons as they ran away from a storage unit.

"Simmons?" Mac asked via telecom, "What's going on?"

"There's residual radioactive energy!" Cho shouted in response, "And the containers contained some sort of gas!"

"My hallucinogenics!" Beck shouted, "The ones I used against Spider-Man and others! To make illusions without the special effects!"

Coulson immediately grabbed Beck by his collar, injuries be damned.

"What the hell were you doing, Beck!?" Coulson shouted.

"Zemo's plan!" Beck shouted in response, "It's worse than even I thought!"

"Wait a minute," Rogers asked, "If this wasn't about taking in the baby to sell or use, why does he need your supplies?"

As the situation was unfolding, Daisy and her team were ready to burst into the building.

"On 3," Daisy said to the confirmation of the others.

Falcon and Nat were on Daisy's left and right side, respectively. Zuri was on standby.

"1...," Falcon started.

"What did you say!?" Stark asked in horror.

"2...," Nat continued.

"Zemo's done a number on you guys back in Africa, right?!" Beck questioned, "He's gonna make it worse!"

"3!" Daisy shouted.

Daisy blasted the doors open, causing surprised reactions from the people inside it.

"You mean?" Jemma asked in fright.

"Get me Quake now!" Mac shouted.

May and Fitz were both looking on helplessly, unable to process that they might be too late.

Meanwhile, Daisy's team had their weapons drawn and found Jisoo on the medical gurney. With Helmut Zemo and his lackeys beside her.

"He's gonna use my gas on Quake!" Beck shouted, "And once that happens-"

"Prefect timing," Zemo said through his mask. He didn't sound concerned as none of his lackeys did anything as Daisy marched forward.

"Daisy!" Jisoo shouted, "Get away!"

It was pointless as Daisy had her powers ready to be unleashed. She got close to Zemo, surprisingly without resistance.

"Not without you!" Daisy shouted as she grabbed Zemo, "Let her go Zemo!"

"Oh god!" Cho breathed out, "Zemo-"

"You first," Helmut replied as he activated a button on his remote.

Suddenly, a plume of gas hit Daisy. Nat and Falcon immediately moved in and took down the lackeys. Daisy was coughing horribly. Zuri, though, scanned it with her handheld. As soon as the gas appeared, Daisy managed to stop coughing. But then her eyes saw something.

In front of her, was Hive. In the form of Grant Ward.

"Quake!" Mac shouted in fear, "Quake do you copy!?"

"Get an evacuation now!" Rogers shouted.

"It's too late!" Stark replied, "There's no chance!"

"Yo-Yo!" May shouted through her ear piece, "Get to Quake's location, now!"

"Understood!" Yo-Yo was heard.

Daisy, meanwhile, had fear turned into anger.

"Hello, Daisy," the figure said, "My, what a fine woman you are now. And a wife for yourself? Impressive. And a fine looking one at that."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Daisy shouted.

"I'm always here," Hive said.

Nat and Falcon were looking on strangely as Daisy appeared to be talking to nothing. Jisoo, though, had a look of fear. Zemo, though, was looking on gleefully.

"What the hell, Zemo!" Falcon shouted as he grabbed Zemo.

Zuri's device beeped. The scan was done, but when Zuri looked at the results, they showed something horrifying.

"Falcon!" Zuri shouted, "Nat! Stop Daisy!"

Before either could do anything, Daisy shouted.

"You will NOT touch JISOO!" Daisy shouted.

Without warning, she grabbed Hive and used her right hand to blast her into the air. Daisy bursted through the roof, while everyone looked on in horror and confusion. Amidst it all, Zemo laughed. Loudly.

"What the fuck, Zemo!?" Falcon shouted, "Why-?"

"The show is now finally happening," Zemo interrupted, "Poor Beck didn't want to take part. What a pity."

Nat though looked at Zuri, who had a look of pure horror.

"Zuri?" Nat fearfully asked.

Meanwhile, Daisy bursted through the atmosphere and saw Hive struggling.

"Not so tough, huh Hive?!" Daisy shouted.

"D-Daisy!?" Hive blurted out. Except he didn't sound like he did. He sounded feminine.

Daisy, though, didn't pay much attention.

"You're not going to hurt my wife and child!" Daisy shouted, "I'll end you!"

After a minute, Hive suddenly struggled to breathe. They were nearing space when Daisy heard a voice.

"Daisy," a husky voice was heard.

Quake was confused. Why did that voice sound familiar?

The SHIELD and Avengers teams were all running frantically to try to stop a disaster. At BlackPink's dorm, Wong and Colleen Wing, the Iron Fist, were putting up protection for the women.

"What's going on?" Jennie asked fearfully.

"Has something happened?" Rose cried out.

"Where's unnie!?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Wong shouted, "Hold on to something!"

Immediately, the women crouched to the floor, while Colleen activated the Iron Fist powers. Praying silently that a miracle will occur.

Stark, meanwhile, was scanning the situation with Daisy. His eyes watering in horror.

"Oh god," Stark whispered out, "She's-?"

"No!" Jemma cried out, "Daisy!?"

Jemma was being held up by Cho, though pathetically so, as no one could do a thing.

As Daisy got nearer to space she, looked at Hive with a victorious look.

"You stay dead!" Daisy shouted, "And leave Jisoo alone!"

"D-Daisy?" Hive said. Except in a husky voice.

Daisy was confused. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"I-I love you," the voice said again. IT was very familiar.

"J-Jisoo?" Daisy questioned, "Wh-?"

Immediately, Daisy blinked and once she opened her eyes, she saw the worst sight imaginable.

Jisoo. Her beloved Jisoo. Her 4D love. Looking at her with dimming eyes.

"J-Jisoo?" Quake asked in shock.

She slowed down, but her powers were beginning to cease. As was Jisoo's life.

"J-Jisoo?" Daisy asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Struggling mightily, Jisoo strained to caress Daisy's cheek. Tears streamed down the inhuman's face, and Jisoo gave what would be her last smile. And Jisoo's final words.

"I l-l-love you," Jisoo said, "R-R-Remember it."

Daisy immediately kissed and hugged Jisoo.

"I do love you!" Daisy shouted in tears, "I do!"

"I-It was," Jisoo's voice was heard, "A-A girl. Call S-Skye."

At that, Jisoo's breath suddenly stopped. Daisy looked only to see with horror that they were in space. Jisoo was-

"Jisoo?" Daisy asked as she shook her even while falling, "Jisoo?!"

No response. Only a bright orange light surrounding the two. The Sorcerer Supreme appearing, only to see with horror that he was too late.

"No," Strange whispered.

At that moment, a beeping sound was heard at the warehouse Daisy's team was at.

"Show time," Zemo said.

At that, a loud explosion was heard. The agents and Zemo's group fell to the ground due to the shockwave.

BlackPink were trying to not scream but it was impossible as a mighty force crashed into their building. All holding onto each other while Wong was trying to keep everyone safe. Colleen, though, was watching through the window, using her powers, a mushroom cloud. Colleen knew things would change.

Coulson's team watched from the distance as they saw the same explosion. Jemma crying horribly as Cho held on to her.

Mac, Fitz, and May were just watching on helplessly as agents ran around in a panic due to the emergency. Yo-Yo was on the quinjet when she saw it. Her eyes wide with horror.

"Vos con dios," she whispered.

At the same time, Jisoo's family were at the hospital when they all turned in time to see a bright blinding light crash into them. Incinerating them, along with an entire city.

And just like that, it was over. With only charred buildings standing, if you could even call it that.

Countries around the world saw the the destruction in real time. The breaking news.

'City of Seoul has been annihilated by nuclear explosion! Casualties expected to be in the millions!'

'Demilitarized Zone Destroyed! Large portion of North Korea crashes into ocean!'

As the news break occurred, Daisy looked at her beloved. Her lifeless eyes staring at her. Daisy caressed Jisoo's face while Strange levitated them in space.

The Sorcerer Supreme's face said it all. It was too late.

"-Soo?" Daisy was heard, "Jisoo, babe. Wake up. Wake up, please? Please Jisoo? Jisoo? Baby?"

Strange could do nothing but close his eyes. Tears streaming down his own face. Somehow, he couldn't foresee this. He silently cursed himself, wondering how his powers could not warn him of the tragedy that just unfolded as he looked down at the Earth.

His visualization active with his powers, seeing the devastation of not just a city, but an entire peninsula.

"Vishanti help us," Strange said.

Immediately, chaos ran through the entire headquarters. Agents of SHIELD and the Avengers were trying to maintain order but the damage was done. North Korea denied any involvement but they were not in any better of a position as the nuclear blast created a seismic event that caused tsunamis to hit the whole peninsula. It even affected the parts of Russia and China that were in the same general vicinity of the peninsula. Especially when a second nuclear bomb went off in North Korea. Japan was on high alert, and luckily for them.

The South Korean president was in another location and he has been in contact with all the world leaders.

BlackPink were in their apartment, but at least they weren't directly in the path of the city. Still, the damage was extensive as they didn't have time to evacuate when the nukes went off. For when Jisoo died, the first one went off. The area was at least not in the direct path of danger.

Some were not as fortunate. Plenty of idols were either dead or missing. The entire world sent aid and support for finding survivors and medical support.

The Avengers, led by Stark and Rogers, were investigating the bombs and how they were set off. SHIELD were out trying to assist as best last they could. Worst, though, is the fact that Daisy is riddled with guilt and sadness. No one knew where she was after bringing the dead body of her pregnant wife. Everyone was startled and shocked when she arrived with Dr. Strange at the mobile headquarters.

An examination by FitzSimmons, Zuri, Dr. Strange, and Vision found out that Zemo made sure that the devices were activated on a wireless frequency the moment the hearts of both Jisoo and the baby ceased. Once they passed, the bombs activated in sync with their deaths.

And Beck was actually telling the truth. He had no idea that Zemo was going to do that. Beck also added that he was shot at when he found out, albeit accidentally so. As for the gases, they were hallucinogens, amongst other things. The strange thing, though, is that they were heightened to act like a fear gas.

Daisy was no where to be seen after she was taken to her bunk by Scarlet Witch. Dr. Bruce Banner managed to survive the blast as he was in North Korea, ironically, along with Nick Fury and Maria Hill as they tried to figure out how two nukes were stolen.

What's worse. They were upgraded.

Which is why there was a small number of armed guards outside the interrogation room. Mac, May, and Rogers were watching the interrogation of Zemo as Coulson and Nat were questioning him.

Nat just roughly shoved Zemo into the chair.

"Where did you get those nukes!?" Coulson angrily asked as he slammed the table.

"I got them from North Korea," Zemo nonchalantly replied.

"HOW?!" Coulson again asked.

"My dear Coulson," Zemo replied, "Surely you should know that even if I told you, nothing will change what happened."

"You bastard!" Nat angrily exclaimed, "You had drugged Daisy and made her kill Jisoo and their child! Why!?"

"Agent Romanoff," Zemo said as he turned to look at the angry woman, "Why should a monster like you worry over a fellow monster?"

"Because," Nat growled out as she stood over him, "I'm not the one who murdered a city for no damn reason! And you were trying to break up the two women before! So what did you hope to achieve by doing this?"

Zemo sat back and looked at Coulson again.

"Quite simply," Zemo replied. Both agents were looking at Zemo, trying to find out if he can explain it.

"NO reason," Zemo continued with a disturbing smile.

That stunned the whole room.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Jisoo was such a sweet woman," Zemo dreamily said, "Though a bit dumb. Quite naively so. It's no wonder she's such an easy target to capture. And why Daisy is so enamored with her."

"You little-," Nat started.

Suddenly, the room shook. Everyone wondered if it was another earthquake or explosion. Everyone tried to hold on. Then, it suddenly stopped.

Before anyone could ask, the room shook again. This time, it was extremely powerful and all of a sudden, the wall crumbled into literal dust. Nat and Coulson managed to avoid it, but Zemo was unable to see.

A dark, feminine figure appeared through the dust. All of a sudden, the table was tossed aside and Zemo was roughly grabbed by the throat.

"You bsatard!" a familiar voice shouted, "Y-Y-You...you had me kill my family!"

"Ah, Daisy Johnson," Zemo said after collecting himself, "What a pleasant surprise."

"You think you find this funny?" Daisy angrily asked through gritted teeth.

"Daisy!" Coulson shouted, "Let him go!"

As Coulson tried to reach out to her, Daisy used her left hand to unleash a powerful quake. The older agent was surprised and crumbled to the floor. At that, Nat tried to move in, but the quake was too much for her to try to stand and she fell too. In fact, Daisy used all of her powers to keep everyone off their feet. Mac, May, and Rogers were forced to take cover.

"Daisy!" May shouted, "Don't!"

Daisy didn't listen and she turned to shove Zemo into a wall. The shaking stopped but everyone struggled to get on their feet.

'You know," Zemo said through wheezing, "First your blood parents. The agents who died trying to cover you for being an 0-8-4. Lincoln Campbell. Now Jisoo. You really happen to have a lot of people die around you."

Daisy let out a growl and raised her right left fist.

"Daisy!" Coulson shouted as soon he got up.

Daisy threw a punch. Everyone watched in horror but saw that Zemo was not at all harmed. In fact, Daisy's punch missed him by a few inches and her punch put a hole in the wall.

Daisy let Zemo go and he causally walked to pick up the thrown chair.

"You know," Zemo said as he sat down, "You think you can have it all. Life. Family. Love. But in reality, you don't get to have it all. Not even one. Think about it. You're such a superpowered freak that your wife would have died before you anyway."

Daisy was nearing the breaking point already, but she attempted to keep calm. Attempted being the key word.

"Daisy!" Rogers was heard, "Don't let him use you to get what he wants! He's already taken enough!"

At that, Zemo said the last straw.

"You think you know about losing anything, Captain?" Zemo asked, "You think locking me up will save anyone? I'll just escape to get the next one planned out. There's really no such thing as protecting anyone or anything. Your wife would know."

Daisy suddenly grabbed Zemo by the throat, and he was struggling to breathe.

"Daisy!" Coulson shouted, "Stand down!"

"Coulson!" May shouted, "Stop her!"

"Quake!" Nat shouted as she got her weapons ready, "Don't do anything that will let him escape!"

Zemo was somehow able to speak.

"Too soon perhaps," Zemo croaked, "But if you get another lover, maybe they won't blow up?"

Daisy's mind finally snapped. All her pain and grief finally manifested itself. The area shook again. Zemo's laugh was heard. A truly maniacal one.

"Daisy!" Coulson shouted to his pseudo-daughter, "Don't!"

A sickening punch was heard, but not any ordinary punch. A crack and a sick tearing sound was heard, followed by a splattering of blood on the walls and the floor. A lot of it.

The entire room watched in shock as they saw the scene unfold before them.

Daisy's right fist went right through Helmut Zemo. Her hand appearing through his back. Blood all over her fist and gauntlet.

Zemo only said one thing as it happened.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Zemo laughed as it died down to a pitiful "Ha-heck! Hurrrgghhh!"

The stunned look of Helmut Zemo was frozen as his eyes were wide in shock. No mask was on him as it showed his mouth opened in a pitiful state of surprise.

Daisy Johnson had taken another life. The life of the one who used her to murder not just her wife and child, but also populations of people.

There was no turning back. And everyone in the room knew it.

Daisy Johnson was no more. All that stood in her place was a being that will now turn towards a dark path. One that will lead her to take out those who wronged not only her, but others.

She will now be the one to oversee the end of injustice.


	2. To Cross Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the universe where such a tragedy did not occur, the Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are fighting Crossbones and his team while also dealing with enemies at Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> Just to forewarn everyone, I have not watch much Marvel related stuff for a while. So please, bear with me as I am making fictional stories.  
> Also, I'm including characters that have not yet showed up in the movies or TV.
> 
> Also, bold words represent Korean speaking
> 
> edited/revised

2023, the 'main' universe

The streets were filled with conflict on the streets of Los Angeles. Daisy and Spider-Man were fighting Mysterio and Scorpion. Captain America, Falcon, and Bucky were fighting off Crossbones, Norman Osborne/Green Goblin, and Yellowjacket, as well as some henchmen.

Yellowjacket grew to gargantuan heights and was trying to stomp on the three Avengers. Luckily, Ant-Man arrived and fought off the guy while Wasp helped Daisy and Spider-Man.

"Try to keep up," Mysterio tauntingly said.

Immediately, Mysterio disappeared and in his place were duplicates of the three heroes. Immediately, they attacked but, save one, they didn't realize that they were fighting each other and Mysterio was picking up some easy shots while the outsider view is he looks like Iron Man. Mysterio's gases and illusions always gave the heroes trouble.

"Guys!" Wasp called, "You're trying to kill each other!"

Wasp fired off a round of electrical shots in the area, covering the immediate vicinity, as well as a couple miles. The two empowered humans were soon covered by the electrical sparks, and they immediately felt stings.

"Ouch!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Spidey!?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Aw, man!" Spider-Man let out, "I knew there was something odd when I got blown away by Black Panther!"

"Seriously?!" Daisy asked, "You thought Black Panther has my powers? I thought you were Black Widow when you started to move around more like a jack rabbit than a ballet dancer."

"You two are seriously fucked up," Wasp said in disbelief.

"And what a couple of fools they are," Mysterio was heard.

Wasp turned too late to see Mysterio tackle her. Wasp felt the air out of her breath but Spider-Man grabbed Mysterio with his webbing and pulled him off of her. Daisy quickly used her vibrating powers to knock Mysterio into Bulls-eye, who was fighting Colleen Wing and Misty Knight.

Colleen, who is the Iron Fist, and Misty looked towards the other three. They both gave waves of approval and the others nodded.

Meanwhile, Cap, Falcon, and Bucky managed to take out the henchmen and Crossbones. Ant-Man already took out Yellowjacket.

Now there was only Green Goblin.

"Surrender, Zemo," Cap ordered, "You're surrounded."

"Funny how so often Captain," Goblin tauntingly said, "That you don't give up when the odds are against you."

"I fight for something," Cap replied.

"As do I," Goblin said.

"Nope," Daisy said as she and the rest approached him, "You take away or at least try to destroy for revenge."

"Ah, Daisy," Zemo said as he turned towards her, "I hope you give Jisoo my warmest regards."  
  
"You stay away you fucker," Daisy ordered, "You already tried to hurt her."

"Oh," Goblin cackled, "It would have been better if it was me. At least I'd try to treat her better than Zemo would."

Daisy was now getting angry, and she knew he was getting to her.

"What do you know about treating a woman right?" a female voice was heard.

At that, Obsorne turned around and was blasted by a bolt of energy. He was knocked back, but his suit had protective material. He got up, but was then set up on by Daisy. She tackled him to the ground, and they got into a fist fight.

After a tense five minutes, Osborne had the upper hand and was able to pull out a knife. He tried to stab her, but Daisy knew what was coming and rolled backwards out of the attack. Daisy was then able to land a kick on Goblin. HE staggered back a bit but Daisy got back up. Goblin charged again, but Daisy stepped aside and caught his right hand. Daisy disarmed him and laid out a couple of good hits that got Goblin to the ground.

He tried to get up, but a couple Avengers got to him, including Spider-Man. They surrounded him and Goblin saw he was done.

"Funny," Parker quipped, "You get beat by a girl who actually has the best situation any guy would want outside of Tony Stark. And he's married."

"Hey!" Iron-Man let out, "That's not-, well, ok, you got me there. Pepper would beat me up if I tried to do that."

Daisy just groaned in frustration. She was always the butt of jokes when it came to her, but she secretly loved it. If only to avoid getting beaten up by the rest of BlackPink.

As the Avengers rounded the criminals up, Daisy approached the woman who arrived.

"Good timing, Wanda," Daisy praised.

The woman, Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, smiled at her.

"I'm only doing it to make sure I get on Jisoo's good side again," Wanda said, "Otherwise, she and Jennie will make sure they leave planning for my next vacation up to Vision and Lisa."

Daisy cringed.

"Geez," Daisy said, "If I didn't now any better, I'd say Vision and Lisa were clones of each other."

"Your fault for letting them plan you and Jisoo's wedding," Wanda teasingly said.

Daisy smiled, remmebring how she and Jisoo were anxious on making sure their wedding, though done in secret, would be small. Except, Jsioo's bandmates refused to do so. And it was a mess. And somehow Vision made it worse.

"Speaking of," Daisy said, "Everyone's got this. Mind if-?"

"Go home," Cap interrupted, "And make sure you take time off for your kid."

"Don't mind us," Stark said through his armor as he hauled off Osborne, "We got this."

"Thanks guys," Daisy said.

She then turned towards Wanda, who already knew what Daisy was going to ask.

"You don't have to ask," Wanda said as she took hold of Jisoo's shoulder, "Hang on."

With that, Wanda activated a spell and they were flown to Diasy's home. Soon enough, they arrived at the safe house Daisy was at, and she immediately went inside. Upon entering the code using her bio signature, Daisy saw her beloved family sitting at the living room table.

Jisoo, breastfeeding their daughter. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all sitting and waiting to hold the child. Vision, for his part, was standing guard when he saw Daisy and Wanda.

"Agent Johsnon has returned," Vision stated.

Jisoo looked up and smiled widely. Daisy quickly walked over and sat next to her wife.

"Hey baby," Daisy said as she kissed Jisoo on the head.

"Hi, Quake," Jisoo said with her cute accent, "I saw you on news. You ok?"

Daisy smiled and nodded. Somehow, Jisoo accepted that Daisy's job was always going to be dangerous and it took a lot of stuff to get through it. Luckily, Jisoo also knew that she was also at risk since they first met.

"At least you had Wanda," Rose said.

"Thanks," Wanda said as she sat on the chair next to Vision.

"Hey," Daisy whined, "Why am I being ignored?"

"Do you always avoid getting hurt?" Jennie sarcastically asked.

"Or do you stop playing hero?" Lisa added.

"Hey," Daisy let out, "I AM a HERO!"

"SH!" Jisoo hissed as she smacked Daisy's leg. The baby was starting to cry a bit.

"You scare Skye," Jisoo said. Daisy flinched a bit.

"Sorry," Daisy softly said.

Daisy apologetically looked at Jisoo and pouted. Jisoo just kissed Daisy on the lips. Shortly after, the baby let go of Jisoo's breast and Jisoo, after putting her shirt back on, carried her baby daughter to her chest and patted her back. The baby shortly burped and cooed.

Daisy let out her arms in a grabbing motion, asking for their daughter. Jisoo smiled and gently transferred the baby over to Daisy. The inhuman cradled the baby and Jisoo put her arms around her wife, happily as the two looked at their pride and joy.

"She has your eyes," Daisy lovingly said.

"Said before," Jisoo teased.

The two nuzzled their heads together as they looked at their baby. Rose looked at her bandmates and did a whip motion, muted sound effect included.

" **I saw that** ," Jisoo said without looking.

"You can't deny it," Jennie said with her gummy smile, "You two are so whipped for each other."

"Speaking of," Wanda interrupted, "When are _you,_ Jennie Kim, going to ask someone out? Want me to set you up with an Avenger?"

Jennie's smile instantly dropped and she looked down at her hands.

"I did find someone," Jennie said. That got the attention of everyone present.

"What?" Daisy asked in shock.

"Really?" Lisa asked with excitement, "Who?"

"It's over now," Jennie said, "Just ended it a week ago."

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed. A baby's whine was heard.

"Lisa?!" Rose hissed as she smacked Lisa's arm. Jisoo also gave a hard glare at the Thai woman.

"Ehe?" Lisa asked nervously, "S-Sorry?"

At that, everyone turned back to Jennie.

"So tell us," Wanda asked, "Who was it that you dated and now broke up?"

With a heavy sigh, Jennie said-

"Natalya," Jennie said.

At that, everyone was confused. Who was Natalya?

"Natalya?" Vision asked, "That's a version of the name-"

"No way?!?" Daisy whispered at a moment's notice, "Y-You and...?"

At Daisy's hanging sentence, BlackPink and Wanda were thinking. And a second later, everyone connected the dots.

"No," Rose whispered, "No effing way!"

"Jen-yah?" Jisoo asked in shock.

"Are you serious?" Wanda asked.

"Whoa!" Lisa exclaimed in a whisper, "You and Natasha Romanoff?!"

After taking a moment, Jennie took a breath and sighed. She nodded.

"Yeah," Jennie admitted, "It was the Black Widow and I."

That caused everyone to look and stare at Jennie in shock. Wanda's mouth was frozen in an 'o' upon hearing Jennie's declaration. Even the baby was quiet.

"Wh-What!?" Lisa asked in shock.

"Since when!?" Rose followed, "How?! You two dated!?"

"YAH!" Jisoo exclaimed as she stood up to sit next to Jennie, " **Jen-yah. When did you and Natasha date?"**

Daisy was very surprised that her fellow Avenger was actually in a relationship with her wife's bandmate. She definitely wants a talk with her. Wanda looked at Vision.

"Did you know about that?" Wanda asked with an accusatory look.

"Negative," Vision replied, "My sensors and security footage never picked up the two going out."

Jennie shrugged her shoulders.

"We just started dating a few months ago," Jennie said with a soft yet sad tone, "It was on-and-off before that."

"WHAT!?!?" Lisa and Rose exclaimed. Daisy could have dropped the baby if she didn't hear it start crying.

"Okokokokokok!" Daisy worriedly exclaimed, "Shshshshshsh! It's ok, baby. It's ok."

While Daisy tried to calm the baby down, Jisoo looked on in shock.

 **"What?"** Jisoo asked, **"Wh-Wh-...?"**

"it's ok," Jennie interrupted as she looked at Jisoo with a sad smile, "We weren't sure where this was going. I guess Nattie and I really aren't meant to be. Or meant for each other at least."

Lisa just laid back in the couch with surprise. Rose was just staring off into space. Vision just looked on with his robotic stare. Wanda fumbled through her phone. Daisy, well, she was trying to take care of the baby.

"Ummm," Daisy uttered, "I think she needs to change."

Immediately, Jisoo let go of Jennie's hand to get her baby.

"No," Daisy proclaimed. Jisoo looked on with confusion.

"You stay with Jennie," Daisy said as she stood up, "I'll change the diaper."

"Huh?" Jisoo dumbly asked.

"Hey," Daisy said with a smile, "How hard can it be?"

" **You haven't changed a diaper,"** Jisoo said.

"Unnie's right," Rose said in agreement, "You never changed _one_ diaper."

"I changed the Stark heiress'," Daisy said.

"Pepper's help," Jisoo said.

Daisy indignantly looked at all of the people present.

"Trust me folks," Daisy confidently said, "I'll change the diaper. You all talk to Jennie."

Daisy walked off carrying Skye to the kitchen to presumably look for diapers.

"I shall join," Vision said as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Assisting Quake with changing diapers," Vision replied, "She doesn't remember where the diapers are."

"I do so!" Daisy protested as she shouted from the kitchen, "It's in the cupboard!"

"With the food?" Jisoo simply asked.

"I-I-I knew that," Daisy shakily replied, "I'll look in the closet."

"That's the mop and vacuum," Jennie added.

"Then I'll go to the laundry room," Daisy said flustered, "It's got to be there."

"With all the laundry stuff?" Rose asked.

"I'll go to the bathroom," Daisy hurriedly said. She was starting to take a whiff of baby poop.

"Do you even know where it is?" Lisa boringly asked.

"I-I have been busy," Daisy hastily replied.

"It's in closet in the living room," Vision replied.

Daisy quickly went to said closet and opened it. She found the diapers and immediately pulled a pack out. She was met with the questioning stares of her wife and teammates.

"S-S-See?" Daisy shakily asked as she held the pack up and carried a stinky baby, "F-Found it."

"With Vision's help," Jisoo simply said.

"S-S-S-So?" Daisy asked, "I-I'm gonna change little Skye. Bye!"

Daisy ran up the stairs to their shared bedroom, and Vision followed.

 **"Make sure she doesn't make a mess,"** Jisoo said.

"Understood, Mrs. Johnson," Vision replied.

"Good luck," Wanda offered.

"Luck is not what is needed," Vision countered, "Though appreciated."

With that, Vision went up the stairs to follow. After a moment, the rest of the women looked at each other.

"Welp," Lisa said, "So much for me being Aunt Lisa."

 **"You still are,"** Jisoo comfortingly said, **"But right now, Jennie?"**

Everyone then looked at Jennie as everyone started to sit and crowd around Jennie. Said woman was nervous but she knew she had to deal with it, especially when she admitted it.

"When did you and Natasha actually date?" Rose asked in shock, "And how did you hide it?"

"It helps when your girlfriend is the closest thing to a super spy without powers," Jennie simply replied, "Plus, when everyone was all happily busy with Jisoo's pregnancy, it provided a good cover for us."

At the moment Jisoo was about to apologize or say she didn't know, Jennie stopped her.

"No, unnie," Jennie said with a stern tone, "You aren't apologizing for anything. We both were happy for you. It's just we thought for us to date we used your pregnancy as a way to give us cover."

 **"I was going to say you should have announced it,"** Jisoo replied, **"Why the hell didn't you tell us? Or tell Daisy?"**

The rest of the women murmured in agreement. Jennie sighed. She knew that was going to be brought up.

"I guess," Jennie started, "We weren't sure where this was going. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like Nat and I were expecting to be a power couple like you and Daisy."

"Huh?" Jisoo asked.

"Don't lie," Jennie whined, "Even with all the crazy crap you two went through, you still managed to be a stable couple in comparison to a lot of other couples in the Avengers and whatnot."

"We never stable," Jisoo said, "We had problems."

"Yet you two still made it," Jennie said as she gripped Jisoo's hand, "I admit, I was jealous of you two. Honestly, I never thought you were gay but I was happy for you and Daisy. When you two were both dumb fucks, I was going to lose my mind. I guess when I was worried about you two, Nattie helped me out, and in a sense, helped you two out."

"Nattie?" Lisa and Wanda asked.

"That a pet name?" Rose asked with a teasing smile. Jennie looked at her with a mock glare.

"Only in private," Jennie replied, "In the past tense, I should say."

Jisoo gave a side hug to Jennie.

"What happened?" Jisoo asked. Jennie just sighed.

"We just drifted apart," Jennie replied, "We were in a good place. But I guess Natasha's past has always been an issue."

"But we all knew about her days as an assassin," Lisa said, "So that can't be it, can it?"

Jennie didn't say anything but Wanda and Jisoo both felt there was more than what Jennie just said. Still, it was a a sensitive issue.

"Well," Wanda said, "At least tell us this."

Jennie looked at Wanda.

"Yes?" Jennie asked.

"Were you and Natasha," Wanda started. All of BLackPInk were looking at Wanda with anticipation.

"As loud," Wanda continued, "Or even louder than Daisy and Jisoo?"

It took a moment, and then Lisa cackled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lisa was heard as she clapped her hands, "Oh man! Hearing Jisoo's moaning screams for Daisy in this bunker was insane!"

"Y-Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed in embarrassment, "I-I don't scream!"

"Uhmm," Rose started, "When you two start screaming and saying dirty things to each other in the Avengers Tower, and everyone within the tower can hear you through even soundproof walls, you are extremely loud."

"And people within a five block radius could also hear you," Jennie added, "even when you two are roomed at the top of the tower."

Jisoo furiously blushed and put her head in her hands. She remembered that day very vividly.

"Daisy gave me good," Jisoo mumbled.

Lisa fell to the floor and laughed like there was no tomorrow, rolling around. Jennie just smirked at Jisoo's embarrassment, glad that a distraction came up. Wanda and Rose, though, were just shaking their heads.

"Glad to have a good memory brought up," Rose solemnly said.

Wanda, since she was the only one not taking the past moment in humor, noticed the woman's somber tone.

"You ok?" Wanda asked. She had a hunch at what made Rose saddened.

Rose nodded. Like everyone else, Rose saw on the news the fight that took place earlier, Daisy fighting off against Helmut Zemo and his forces. Thankfully, they didn't hear what Zemo could have said or any of his lackeys. But Rose was downcast.

Wanda didn't push Rose, and the latter noticed the hesitance. Rose thought that she was glad Wanda was that perceptive and recognized what not to do now while the rest were distracted.

During the whole time, Daisy managed to get the diaper strapped on Skye, who was laying on the bed.

"There!" Daisy proclaimed, "All done!"

The baby was giggling and Daisy just smiled down on her pride and joy.

"Not a mess this time," Vision commented.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she went to pick up her daughter. She looked into her daughter's dark brown eyes, reminding her of Jisoo. And her face is a little Jisoo in sense. The only thing that was missing is Daisy's part. Which brought up bad memories for her.

Zemo's words still rang in her head. Vision picked up on it and called out to her.

"Agent Johnson?" Vision asked, "Agent Johnson, are you alright?"

Sensing her mom's sadness, the baby whined while still being held by her. Daisy was still thinking about the earlier mission.

"Quake?" Vision called out a bit louder. The baby was now whining and and crying, feeling Daisy's negative emotions.

Daisy was shaken out of her reverie by the baby's cries and she immediately cradled her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Daisy said, "It's ok, baby. I'm here, Skye. I'm here."

Daisy cooed at the baby and rocked her, easing the baby's emotions.

"Your vitals were raising at a slow but steady rate," Vision said, "It is as if you have been stressed by something."

Daisy turned towards the android, who had what looked to be a concerned look. Daisy sighed.

"Zemo," Daisy said.

Vision knew immediately what Daisy was referring to.

"Quake," Vision said, "As everyone told you, it wasn't your fault. Even Jisoo doesn't blame you for it."

"How can she not?" Daisy sadly asked, "It was my fault what Zemo did to her."

"But you got justice for the both of you," Vision said as he approached Daisy.

The android laid a comforting hand on Jisoo's shoulder.

"And most importantly," Vision said, "The two of you created Skye. That is what you have now."  
  
Daisy nodded at Vision's words and looked at her baby. Jisoo wanted to name their child Skye since it was Daisy's identity before joining SHIELD. She couldn't believe that Jisoo wanted to name their child using a name from Daisy's pre-SHIELD days. All because Jisoo wanted all of her own life with Daisy's.

And it was gender neutral.

Daisy couldn't help but feel joy at the memory of it.

"Let's go back to the others," Daisy said.

"Of course," Vision agreed.

The trio went out of the bedroom to rejoin the others and saw Wanda and BlackPink talking amongst themselves. Upon seeing Daisy, Jisoo stood up and carefully side hugged Daisy, who was still holding Skye. Jisoo laid a chaste kiss on Daisy's lips and then kissed the top of her baby's head.

"Any mess?" Jisoo teasingly asked.

"Not today," Daisy boasted. The baby just gurgled as Jisoo cooed at Skye.

"Surprisingly not," Vision added. Daisy leveled a glare at the android.

"Sure she ok," Jisoo teasingly said, "Daisy appa."

Daisy ended her glare and looked at Jisoo with a proud smile. Jisoo looked up and smiled back.

"Before you two fuck," Lisa started.

"LISA!" Rose and Jennie hissed. A loud smack was heard.

"OW!" Lisa whined.

"Language around the child!" Wanda scolded.

"But she's gonna walk in on her parents one day," Lisa murmured.

"Oh god!" Rose whined as she face palmed.

"Seriously, Lisa," Jennie exasperatedly said, "I hate to know if that was your experience with your mom and dad."

"Lisa-yah!" Jisoo said without looking, **"It's no worse than walking in on you and Sa-"**

"SH!" Lisa interrupted, "Don't say that!"

Soon, everyone started to look at Lisa, who realized she set herself up for a grilling.

"Wait," Rose said, "Are you also hiding a secret relationship, Lisa?"

"Looks like Jennie has company," Wanda teasingly said.

"This I gotta hear," Jennie said.

Lisa was trying to 

"So what did we miss?" Daisy asked as she handed Skye over to Jisoo.

Her wife happily took their daughter into her arms, and Daisy wrapped her arms around Jisoo. Everyone took a seat again, catching up on what Jennie told them. And then they tried to find out who Lisa was with. The reveal would be shocking.

But nothing compared to what they will fight next.


	3. To Cross Dimensions, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Helmut Zemo is able to escape with the help of another dangerous criminal, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. are called upon to stop them when they prepare to set off a bomb. As they attempt to do so, they end up in a different kind of explosive situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before. There will be other Marvel characters that did not appear in the MCU but have appeared in other studios' movies.
> 
> And I just realized Steve Rogers won't be in the MCU anymore but that's why I put in as AU. Also, I spoiled myself with the latest Spider-Man movie reading what happened, so be warned in general.
> 
> slight revisions

Captain America and Iron-Man were meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, 'Mac' Mackenzie, and Senior Agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base on the Nevada-California border. The four were in the hangar, as Stark and Cap were ready to leave.

"So, Suits," Stark said out of his armor, "When are we going to see you and the Calvary get hitched?"

"Not at the moment," Coulson replied, "We're ok just being life partners."

"Not that we weren't already," May simply stated.

"Just don't be like Daisy and Jisoo," Rogers said, "Those two are the worst in marriages."

"Hey," May let out, "Those two are bonded. Nothing wrong with non-traditional wedding ceremonies."

"They constantly kiss and make up," Rogers commented, "It's awful when they have sex in Avengers Tower."

"Didn't enjoy hearing it so much as you walked in on them?" Mac said with a smirk. Cap just blushed a bit but tried to hide it.

"Admit it, Cap," Stark snarked, "You're not only jealous, but you got a helluva show."

"I second that," Scott Lang was heard as he walked up to the group, "What I wouldn't give to watch those two go at it."

"And have Wasp beat you up?" Mac asked, "You've got a death wish."

"At least she got a pass for walking in on them with Cap," Scott pouted.

May just let out a hard glare at the man, who instantly backed away.

"She was not thinking with her dick," May said.

"She doesn't have one," Scott said.

"Exactly," May responded, "And she doesn't have any interest in spying on any couple's moment. And Cap is too much of a nice guy, apologizing for walking on two naked women, with one still pregnant at the time."

Cap just sighed.

"Nothing against them," Cap said, "Just wish they eased up on the volume. The last time they had sex at HQ, they forgot that everyone was still around. I still keep getting fan requests to have an orgy with those two."

"Hey," Stark said, "I'd do it."

"You would since you had lots of pretty women for a party," May comment with snark, "Now Pepper has got you on a leash."

"She's made an honest man out of me," Stark said.

"Yeah right," Coulson and Mac said together.

Before anyone could continue, Yo-Yo ran up.

"Guys!" Yo-Yo exclaimed, "Zemo escaped! And with Carnage!"

Everyone stood still in shock.

"What did you say?" Mac asked, "Tell me I heard it wrong!?"

"I wish I was mistaken!" Yo-Yo hastily replied, "But Director, Zemo escaped with Carnage just ten minutes ago! They've got a nuke in the city park!"

Everyone was now pale. Zemo was bad enough, but with Carnage!? And a nuke to boot?!

"Get all agents for hands on deck!" Mac shouted, "Has the city-?"

"Civilians were warned," Yo-Yo interrupted, "But it's doubtful we can get them out in time! Some of the Avengers are already heading there!"

"Stark!?" Cap shouted.

The sound of armor being assembled was heard.

"On it!" Stark shouted in his suit, "You guys catch up!"

Stark flew off through the open hangar. The rest of the group got to the quinjet.

"Black Panther is already on the way!" Yo-Yo exclaimed as they boarded, "He's with Wasp, Falcon, and Bucky!"

"Let's hurry up!" Mac shouted, "MAY!"

"Wheels up now!" May shouted as she set the controls.

"Shouldn't we get Daisy?" Coulson asked.

"They're too far," Mac said, "And besides, we know Zemo is obsessed with Jisoo. The last thing we need is for all of this, god forbid, to be a distraction and for either him and/or Carnage to go after her and the kid! They're better off where they are with Vision and Wanda!"

Coulson grudgingly nodded. The jet was now in the air and flew off at it's top speed, but it was a race against time.

Meanwhile, a flaming Dodger Charger was running through the streets of LA at unbelievable speed, as if running on fire. Which it was in a way.

"How fast does this thing go, anyway!?" Colleen shouted, "I know it's all hellfire and stuff, but-?"

"It goes faster than any car, gas or electric!" a Latino man shouted, "Plus, I just happened to be in the neighborhood!"

"Good thing we met up with you, Robbie!" Misty shouted, "Neither Colleen nor I would have gotten to the park on time! You just gave us a shot!'

"It means nothing if we don't reach those three whack jobs!" Robbie shouted as he turned into the Ghost Rider, "Hang on tight!"

Robbie then shifted the gear and pressed the gas pedal. The car sped up at even more inhuman speed as the view of the city park came into view.

Nearby, Spider-Man, Wasp, Falcon, Black Panther, and Bucky were all flying/swinging/running as fast as they could to the park.

"OH man!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "Couldn't for just one day, that's all we ask, where the criminally insane can be kept in jail? And why did they have to get a nuke!?"

"I worry how they got it!" Wasp shouted, "Especially with Osborne!"

"Wouldn't put past anything with him," T'Challa was heard over the coms, "But hurry! Who knows when they'll set it off!"

"Bucky!" Falcon shouted, "Have you heard anything from-?"

"War Machine is on his way!" Bucky shouted as he ran, "But he's trying to get as many civilians out of the immediate area! Same with Magik. Don't ask me how he got Venom!"

"Oh we're doomed!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Save it, webs!" Falcon exclaimed, "Let's move!"

"Zuri and Nakia are already there!" T'Challa exclaimed, "And Stark is almost there! Romanoff is just ten miles away! Let's go!"

With that, the group pushed faster. Meanwhile, the criminals in question were already at the park standing with the nuclear bomb. It wasn't so much a giant missile but a round shaped device. An unmasked Zemo and Carnage were all standing as Zuri and Nakia were already standing on guard. Zuri carried the vibranium based hand held blasters towards them, while Nakia had her chakrams on hand.

"You know you would set off the bomb anyway," Zemo mockingly asked, "So why save us the trouble?"

"Like you wouldn't set off that reactor, anyway," Zuri retorted, "So really, you're not going to complain."

"Indeed!" Zemo gleefully exclaimed, "I just hope that Daisy is ready for a show!"

"Great Panther's spirit," Nakia said, "I don't know which is worse. Zemo's possession of a nuke or his obsession with Daisy and Jisoo!"

"Oh, how lovely!" Carnage said in his chilling screech, "If only Zemo could include Rosie Posie!"

"Now that's even more disturbing," Zuri said, "You all are worse than sasaengs!"

At that, the sound of boosters were heard. Everyone looked up to see Iron Man appear, and he set himself into a standing position but still hovering.

"Alright everyone," Stark nonchalantly said, "Let's settle down and play nice."

"Ah, Stark," Zemo said in an eerily calm voice, "How nice of you to join us."

"Indeed, Mr. Stark," Carnage said, "I was hoping that at least one of the Avengers will appear. And is Daisy not going to join us?"

"You know," Stark said raising his hand repulsers, "It's one thing for you to want revenge for what happened to your family back in Sokovia. But to go after Jisoo? You sick bastard."

"I wasn't the only one," Zemo said, "And besides, the rest of them were deliciously playful to use. I'm sure Eros would-"

"Ok," Stark said as he raised up his blasters more tensely, "It's bad enough to hear your crap. But to bring up _him_? Oh, that's even beyond fucked!"

Zuri and Nakia were also at the ready. They all remembered what happened when he was around. And none of them want to think of it.

The sound of an engine was heard as a Dodge Charger appeared, the wheels apparently on fire. The car was parked, and out were Colleen Wing and Misty Knight. Colleen pulled out her sword while Misty, with her cybernetic right arm, held up a gun. They joined their fellow heroes.

"Glad we aren't too late," Colleen said as she stood between Zuri and Iron Man.

"Ghost Rider?" Stark asked the obvious question.

"Definitely," Misty said as she stood by Nakia, gun at the ready.

"How wonderful," Carnage said, "As we now have a party!"

Shortly after, T'Challa, Hope Van Dyne and Falcon appeared. The latter two landed and had their weapons ready. Bucky and Spider-Man showed up shortly after.

"Hey, Carney" Spidey quipped, "Didn't think you'd take a stroll in the park.

"Parker!" Carnage gleefully said, "How lovely it is to see you! I hope you gave MJ my best."

Spidey immediately tensed and was ready to pounce, only for T'Challa to call out.

"They always want to threaten our loved ones," T'Challa said, "It's a never-ending tactic."

Spidey halted himself, but kept his eyes trained on the three criminals. Shortly after, the sound of a thunder was heard. A blur appeared, and once it landed behind the three criminals, a petite, red headed woman in a black bodysuit was standing with a woman wearing Asgardian armor and holding a large hammer.

The redhead pulled out her batons while the other woman readied her weapon.

"Not many people piss me off as much as Zemo, Doom, or Osborne," Romanoff threateningly said, "if there's one person I hate more than anyone else, even Zemo, it's your sorry symbiote ass, Carnage."

"Agent Romanoff," Carnage gleefully greeted, "How is little Jennie? Or is it Lisa? Maybe Rosie? Oh, perhaps you were planning to take Jisoo yourself. I'm sure that would make Quake very interested."

"Sorry," Romanoff said as she twirled her weapons, "But I don't do relationships."

"Not what Bruce Banner thought," Zemo mockingly said.

"I hate to say it," Stark said, "But he burned you on that one."

"Unless you want to be burned yourself," Natasha said with an even tone, "You better focus on the nuke they got."

Stark immediately focused on the task at hand, and noticed the woman next to Romanoff.

"Hey, Dr. Foster," Stark greeted, "Didn't know you were in the area."

"It was on the way," Foster said as she held up the hammer, "And wanted to help Nat out."

"Dr. Jane Foster," Zemo greeted, "What a privilege to see the female Thor."

"Speaking of," Jane said as another crack of thunder was heard, "He's here."

A blue streak of lightning appeared and as it landed next to the two women, the lightning dissipated but crackled with intensity as it revealed a giant, blonde haired man holding a massive war axe and armor of his own.

"Thor," Stark greeted again, "Good to see you pal."

"Indeed," Thor said, "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

At that, the quinjet appeared. It landed at a distance, and shortly after, Yo-Yo, Captain America, Coulson, Ant-Man, and May came out of it. Mac was in the cockpit and turned on the speakers.

"One chance," Mac ordered, "Surrender yourselves and the bomb."

"Why would we do that?" Zemo tauntingly asked, "Not that any of you can do anything about it. Besides, since I was unable to get Jisoo, I might as well go for the next best thing."

"Seriously," Wasp asked, "What is your obsession with BlackPink? Sure, they're cute, I won't deny that."

"Cool," Ant-Man blurted.

"Shut it," Wasp said. That caused Ant-Man to stay silent.

"Ah, yes," Zemo said, "Amazing how for a group of singers they are more than meets the eye. And how wonderful would it have been to impart my genetics onto all of them. Osborne is just one of many who are no different from any other man or woman."

"You really are a twisted fuck," Falcon angrily said, "HYDRA would certainly be home for you."

"They lack true vision," Zemo retorted, "Just as you lack any true way of stopping the bomb. Even if you stop me..."

Zemo let the statement hang as he raised up his right wrist, and pointed with his left finger the wristwatch. He pressed it and a beeping sound was heard.

"I can still activate it myself," Zemo said, "Even Carnage can set it off with his symbiote's abilities."

All of the Avengers and agents knew that Zemo was right. He had the upper hand.

"You're not going to get away with this," Coulson stated as he raised his blaster, "And you sure as hell aren't going to blow yourselves up without going after Daisy or anyone close to her."

"Indeed," Zemo said, "Which is why I made sure that-"

Suddenly, a large crackling sound was heard. Everyone looked around.

"Ummmm," Stark started, "Femme Thor? Male Thor?"

"Twas not I," Thor replied as he looked around, confused as well.

"Same," Jane replied as she was confused too.

The crackling sound got louder, making everyone wonder if the bomb went off.

"Zemo!" Carnage shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"It wasn't me!" Zemo exclaimed, "i didn't even set it off! We'd all be dead by now!"

The same sound kept getting louder and more frequent, causing everyone to look on in confusion and worry.

"Guys," May warily said, "Something is definitely not right."

"FitzSimmons," Mac called from the comm.

Fitz and Simmons were at the main command hall, with Maria Hill.

"Scanning now, Director," Fitz said as he pressed some commands.

The visuals appeared, showing steady yet extreme energy signatures. An unusual situation.

"Director," Simmons said as she checked the figures, "There appears to be some sort of energy surge but it's unknown."

"That's bad news for everyone!" Hill shouted, "We have no idea if it will hit the nuke!"

"Standby for emergency response!" Mac ordered, "We have eyes on the psychos!"

"Acknowledged!" Maria confirmed, "All agents, staff, and medical personnel! Stand ready for emergency response! This is a code red! I repeat, code red!"

The agents immediately went into action, preparing for a potential fallout of some kind.

Meanwhile, the others were dealing with an increasingly dangerous situation. The crackling sound became more like seismic booms, and it even shook the ground. Even the two Thors and Back Panther were having trouble standing as the phenomenon seemed to be affecting their ability to even stand.

"Foster!" Nat exclaimed as the energy surge caused wreckage in the park, "You ok?"

"I'm ok," Jane said, "Worry about yourself! And we got to get that bomb taken care of!"

"Agreed," Thor concurred, "We must-!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a shout was heard.

Everyone turned to see the source of the sound, only to see a horrifying sight. Carnage looked to be in an immense amount of pain as the phenomenon appeared to be causing the symbiote to hunch over in pain. Carnage's body started to apparently contort and his powers were starting to act in an uncontrolled manner, nearly hitting his acquaintances.

"Carnage!" Zemo shouted, "What's going on!?"

"I-I-I!" Carnage shouted, "Th-The sound!? Can't you hear it?!"

"We're not hearing anything!" Rogers exclaimed, "T'Challa?"

"My suit is also feeling some sort of effect," Black Panther replied, "While my suit is able to absorb it, the power backlash is incredible!"

"He's right!" Zuri replied as she looked at her scanner, "There are some kind of supersonic waves on a low frequency that-"

Suddenly, a loud banging sound was heard in conjunction with the crackling sound. Even Ghost Rider was stunned as he stepped out and collapsed to his knees.

"Reyes!" Coulson shouted, "Are you-?"

"Something is coming!" Reyes suddenly said as he reverted to his human form, "Something big!"

Before anyone could ask further, Zemo fell backwards due to another crashing force. With the detonator.

"The bomb!" Bucky shouted.

"Everyone take cover!" Stark shouted as he flew forward.

Ant-Man and Wasp took to shrinking themselves in an attempt to escape, knowing that they cannot grab anyone without any protection for them. Falcon had to fly out as far as he can, also realizing he cannot reach anyone in time to get them out of the potentially large blast zone. Zuri and Akia set up energy fields to protect not only themselves, but also Colleen and Misty. Robbie drove his car to reach Bucky, Spidey, Coulson and May. The two got into the car. Cap immediately leaped towards Nat, knowing that he cannot reach Zemo in time himself. Foster and Thor quickly got their weapons ready, knowing neither of them can stop the bomb from being activated, nor can they determine what threat was approaching. Mac was on the quinjet, watching as Yo-Yo used her inhuman powers to speed forward and get it back to her original position.

He put up his shield, and got Nat behind him. The two Thors were safe, while Black Panther leapt to grab Zemo.

What no one realized was that the phenomenon caused some sort of inverted energy field and the detonator was dropped onto the ground. The button was hit, just as Stark, Yo-Yo, and T'Challa were trying to reach it.

When everyone expected the bomb to detonate, the bomb went off, but it caused a chain reaction. The phenomenon trapped everyone and they all were covered in some sort to energy. Each one of them had no idea what was happening, but soon an energy field appeared.

And in a flash, it disappeared. Leaving behind nothing, other than a burnt out nuke and a quinjet.

Mac had closed his eyes when the energy surge occurred, and once he opened them, adjusting his eyes, he saw nothing. Immediately he pressed on the comm system.

"Director Mackenzie to Coulson," Mac said, "Come in."

He released the comm button only to receive static.

"Agent May?" Mac asked. Again, nothing.

"Cap? Stark? Romanoff?" Mac continued.

Again, nothing.

"Director?" Simmons was heard, "Do you read us, over?"

"I read you!" Mac shouted, "But what about the others?!"

"The energy surge didn't leave any kind of remains," Fitz was heard next, "But according to our readings, they just-"

"Vanished," Mac finished, "Get to the site, ASAP! We need to figure out what the hell just happened!"

"Acknowledged, Director," Simmons said, "Should we get Daisy?"

"All of them," Mac said, "I got a bad feeling about this."

At the same time, Stark, Zemo, Carnage, T'Challa, and Yo-Yo, were all crowded together. Yo-Yo grabbed Zemo and hauled him up.

"Ok, asshole!" Yo-Yo exclaimed, "Time to end your little game."

"Um, Yo-Yo," Stark said as he stopped and scanned his surroundings, "Where are the others? And shouldn't we have gone boom?"

"What?" Osborne asked.

Everyone turned around, and noticed that the park they were in is rather deserted. Buildings that looked the same, yet not. The group looked around, confused.

"Well," Zemo said in amusement, "This is rather unusual. And the bomb was-"

"Destroyed," T'Challa interrupted.

Everyone looked, to see that T'Challa was right. The nuke, somehow, was disabled and destroyed. Stark used his scanners. After getting an image of it and having a detailed plan, Stark confirmed it.

"Crazy as it is," Stark said, "It is inert. Guess that little stunt you folks pulled took the energy out of the nuke."

"As much as I would like to take credit," Zemo sarcastically said, "There's no way any of us could have done it. Look at Carnage."

Everyone saw Carnage, back in his regular form, but really weakened.

"Yo, Kletus," Stark greeted, "You look a little pale."

"Not a good time for jokes, Stark," T'Challa interjected, "We need to know where we are."

"Doesn't it look like Los Angeles?" Yo-Yo asked.

Stark used his technology to scan the area.

"Hmm," Stark said.

"What is it?" T'Challa asked.

"I don't know what happened to Jarvis," Stark said, "But after getting a read of the area, we are in LA."

"So where are the others?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Probably dead," Zemo said nonchalantly.

"Then so are we," Yo-Yo replied.

"How wonderful," Carnage managed to say, "An opportunity to kill all of you but with no way back."

Suddenly, loud sirens were heard.

"What the-?" Carnage weakly asked as he stood up.

"Police?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Let's hope they're friendlies," Stark said.

A large squad of vehicles arrived, including a giant tank. They all parked, and immediately out came armed people wearing unusual dark red uniforms and a purple heart on their chests. Aiming weapons at them.

"Whoa," Stark said with his hands raised, "Easy guys. We nabbed Zemo!"

"Keep quiet!" a rough male voice shouted, "Tony Stark! Elena Rodriguez! T'Challa! Norman Osborne! Kletus Kassidy! You're all under arrest!"

That stunned everyone as they looked at the surrounding forces and each other.

"What the-?" Yo-Yo asked.

"What a turn of events," Zemo gloated.

"And we're taking in Helmut Zemo!" the same man shouted, "We need to know if that is really him or a clone!"

"Sounds like you're a wanted man yourself," T'Challa said.

"All of you turn yourselves in now!" the man shouted, "By order of the Regency!"

"Regency?" Stark asked, "That's new."

"Last warning!" the man shouted.

"How about this?" Stark nonchalantly said.

He activated his armor's repulser system and it disabled the soldiers' weapons. T'Challa immediately leapt and took out the soldiers with ease, using his armor to deflect the weapons' artillery. Yo-Yo, meanwhile, dropped Zemo and used her abilities to grab a weapon and provide cover fire. Zemo threw his bombs and caused the soldiers to disperse. Carnage, though weakened, knocked away some soldiers.

"We should get going!" Stark shouted, "Now!"

Immediately, all of them ran. They got to a vehicle, knocking out one of the soldiers.

"I'll help give cover!" Stark shouted, "Carnage, can't believe I'm saying this, but if you can, help out. You guys figure out a way to use that tank!"

"On it!" T'Challa shouted. Carnage, surprisingly, helped Stark with cover fire.

T'Challa was looking through the controls, and with enough speed and quick thinking, he was able to activate the vehicle.

"You ready to drive?" T'Challa asked Yo-Yo.

"Is that a stupid question, your highness?" Yo-Yo asked as she put her hands on the controls.

"Most certainly not," T'Challa amusingly said.

"Hate to interrupt the love fest!" Zemo was heard as he sat in the seat, "But let's go!"

"Indeed," Zemo said.

"Stark!" T'Challa shouted, "We got it!"

"Go!" Stark shouted, "And take Carnage with you! I'll catch up!"

Immediately, the vehicle with the four was driven off. Stark then took off; The group were chased by some soldiers, while the others followed the commandeered vehicle.

"THIS IS A CODE RED!" a female voice shouted, "I REPEAT! CODE RED! FUGITIVES ON THE LOOSE! FUGITIVES ON THE LOOSE!"

And the chase was on.


	4. To Cross Dimensions Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one group was dealing with an odd situation, the others were also finding out the strangeness of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> Forgive me for not following up on Iron Fist abilities, but I'm fictionalizing powers that may not be part of the comic lore.

_At the same time as Stark's group_

Nakia, Zuri, Colleen and Misty were all in another location that seemed unfamiliar. They looked to be in some sort of alley, but unsure whether or not they were in LA. They saw an opening but behind them it was all building wall.

"Whoa," Misty breathed out, "That's the _last_ time I deal with both a nuke and some kind of flashpoint."

"Are we still alive?" Colleen asked. Zuri quickly pinched Colleen.

"WHA!?" Colleen exclaimed as she rubbed her right arm, "What was that for?!"

"You asked if we are still alive," Zuri plainly stated, "And I just confirmed it for you."

Colleen let out a groan while Misty just snickered.

"You were hanging out too much with the K-Poppers," Misty chuckled, "It's too bad you didn't make a six way relationship."

"Ok, one," Collen grunted as she gave a glare towards her partner, "I already have my fill of K-Pop. Two, let Daisy deal with all of them since she's practically married to all of them. And to add to it, they are all too crazy."

"Don't bash them that much," Misty retorted, "They didn't have teenage years so to speak because of the idol training."

"Three," Colleen continued ignoring Misty's comment, "I'm not on good terms with a couple of them."

"Gee, I wonder why," Misty snarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Colleen angrily asked.

"Guys," Nakia interrupted sternly, "As much as I'd like to hear what Colleen is mad about, can we focus on what's going on? Princess Zuri, do you have any idea right now?"

Colleen and Misty both turned towards Zuri, as she had a data pad out and pulled up an image. Zuri was checking their location, and managed to pinpoint it.

"We're in a section of LA," Zuri replied, "But something is odd."

"How so?" Misty asked as she kept herself on high alert due to her detective days.

"For one," Zuri said, "I'm trying to infiltrate any security this world may have, but there's a really powerful firewall."

"Can you try to hack it?" Colleen asked, also looking around.

"I can," Zuri replied, "But we might be better off doing it from a more secure location in case we get ambushed out in the open."

"That we should do," Nakia conceded, "but what's the second?"

A beeping sound was heard on Zuri's screen.

"There's a couple bogeys heading our way," Zuri replied, "Fast. And I don't know if they're friendly or not."

"There's nowhere to hide if they're close," Misty said, "Do either of you guys have Wakanada cloaking technology."

"Nope," Zuri replied sadly.

"Then we use stealth as best we can," Colleen said as she placed her right fist into her left palm.

"What are you doing?" Nakia asked.

"Iron Fist power," Misty simply stated, "Cloaking."

At that, a golden glow appeared around Colleen.

"All of you," Colleen ordered, "Hold on to me. It'll be easier."

The other three women each placed a hand on Colleen's shoulders, the golden glow getting brighter. It then dimmed as Colleen focused her chi powers on protecting all of them. Misty looked ahead where the opening was.

Two individuals landed in front of them. What surprised Misty was who they were.

One wore an Iron Man armor that was dark grey. Another was a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a black leather bodysuit and a cloak. She held up a broadsword and had a crown on top of her head.

The odder thing was they have purple crowns on their chests

"Um, guys," Misty said, "Am I the only one seeing War Machine and Magik? What are they wearing purple crowns for on their chests?"

"It's odd," Nakia said, "And I'm getting bad vibes from them."

"Better be careful," Colleen managed to say, "Magik is a very powerful magic user. Why do you think Wanda and Strange trained her?"

"Sh," Zuri said, "Focus on your energy, Colleen."

Colleen was silent at that and focused on her cloaking ability. Zuri, Nakia, and Misty kept watch.

Meanwhile, War Machine and Magik scanned the area. War Machine was the one using the suit's scanner and radar. The beam scanned every building and vehicle along the street in the immediate area, including trash cans and trees.

"Nothing for me," War Machine said in a deep voice, "Magik?"

"Shhhhh," Magik said in a hushed tone, "Let me focus."

"What is it?" War Machine asked in a lower tone as he looked towards her.

Magik held up her right hand, signaling for him to stay still. War Machine followed it and Magik looked around. She was sensing something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. At least, not right away.

"I can taste it," Magik said with a hiss, "Some sort of energy. And it's close."

"How close?" War Machine asked as he prepared for a possible ambush.

Magik closed her eyes and concentrated. She held up her sword close to her, punching it into the road, and channeled her magic. It streamed downwards through the sword, and the magic poured out. It spread around the area, and one strand was heading towards the four women.

And it all happened too fast.

The strand sped towards the four women's position, and it collided with Colleen's chi. She was knocked back into the wall, and after she slid down, was gasping for breath.

"Rhodes!" Magik shouted as she turned towards their location.

"Showtime!" Rhodes shouted as he flew towards the alleyway.

Zuri quickly ran towards Colleen and dragged her towards the empty crates and dumpster so that Colleen could heal herself while Nakia and Misty both readied themselves.

Nakia managed to dodge the sword and knock it away with her charms. The sword, seemingly sentient, kept parrying at Nakia. Misty, meanwhile, was facing off with War Machine and Magik. Thankfully, Zuri got her blasters held up to give Misty a bit of backup. Nakia was able to get some relief as the sword returned to Magik's grasp. Nakia stood in between Zuri and Misty to face off against the magic welder and the armored soldier.

"Colonel Rhodes?" Zuri asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Rhodes asked in confusion as he turned towards her, "What are _you_ doing here? Wakanda is to be under the Regency's purview."

"Purview?" Nakia asked in confusion, "Regency? What are you talking about? Did you get the civilians out when the nuke was in possession of Norman Osborne?"

"Osborne!?" Rhodes asked in shock, "Nuke?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Magik, though, sensed something with her powers. She felt there was something off about the four. Something very off.

"Colonel Rhodes," Magik said in a hollow voice, "There's something not right with them. One of them shouldn't even be here. Alive."

That confused the four women even more so, as Colleen managed to heal herself enough to take stock of the situation. She slowly got up and got her sword at the ready.

"Now this is confusing," Colleen managed to say with a heavy breath, "How the hell are you so powerful, Ilyana?"

Magik looked at Colleen and her eyes widened in shock.

"Rhodes!" Magik shouted, "That woman looks like Colleen Wing!"

"I thought she looked familiar," Rhodes said with an angry tone, "The boss is going to be so happy to take your sorry ass in!

"Gee," Colleen muttered, "I wonder what got you guys all bunched up."

"You are under arrest for treason!" Magik exclaimed, "For insurrection against the Regent. And fomenting rebellion. You and all your associates will be taken out, unless you tell us where the rest of you rebellion is. And I'm sure Wakanda would like to know why their Queen is siding with this criminal."

That stunned everyone present. Did Magik say Wakanda's queen.

"Umm," Misty muttered, "This is really getting confusing. What year are we in?"

"Don't tell me you forgot it's 2024," Rhodes said sarcastically, "You've been dead for a while."

Misty was now the one stunned. Zuri and Nakia, however, raised their weapons.

"As much fun as this game has been," Zuri stated, "Time to bail."

"NOt a chance!" Rhodes shouted, "Magik!"

Magik immediately raised her sword and murmured an incantation. Immediately, the wood planks and other items were turned into weapons. Zuri and Nakai expertly dodged and knocked them down. Colleen used the Iron Fist ability and her sword to get to Magik.

Magik quickly raised her sword to block Colleen's, and the two immediately fought. Misty, meanwhile, went to take on Rhodes.

"You know," Misty stated, "I never thought a soldier who is to uphold the constitution while risking himself for the country would end up fighting for what sounds like a dictatorship."

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Rhodes said as the two circled, "The Regent did this in order to stop crime. Wars. Criminals like Zemo. But you wouldn't know, would you?"

Misty was surprised at the amount of venom Rhodes had in his voice when he spoke but she kept her focus. She was at a disadvantage because she has no armor of her own. She's trained to fight but against someone in an Iron Man suit? Not good odds.

Rhodes then charged with his weapon drawn, only to be suddenly grabbed from behind. Stunned, he had no time to react when he was suddenly flung out of the alley and into a car. The car's alarm went off but Rhodes was then hit with a pulled down street lamp post. And then another car on top of him. The metal was then seemingly fused together to Rhodes' armor.

Meanwhile, Colleen and Magik were fighting until Magik was also disoriented by a powerful blast that sent her crashing through the wall and into another street. Magik rolled around and then stood up in a crouching position, waiting for an attack.

Soon, a blast of an incantation circle appeared and Magik raised her sword to block it. The circle shoved Magik backwards, but she managed to slice at it and make it dissipate. Which allowed Zuri to fire her blaster, forcing Magik to defend herself. The sword was knocked out of her hand and Misty charged in using her metal arm. Magik futilely raised her arms, only to be knocked back.

Misty then managed to grab Magik by the waist and then did a a belly-to-belly suplex. Magik was launched into the ground and after landing, she bounced on to her back. Before she could get fully upright, she was grabbed by the same force, but in a wind tunnel. Magik was then lifted into the air and launched into a building that collapsed due to the force.

The source of that was a figure wearing a brown robe of some kind. Misty, Nakia, Zuri, and Colleen approached the figure cautiously.

"Thanks for your assistance," Zuri commented, "Though are you friend or foe?"

"I don't consider myself the latter," a male voice was heard, "But I hope it is the former."

The figure turned around to pull down the hood. The group saw a middle aged Chinese man with a slightly faint face but still full. Albeit with scars.

"Master Wong!?" Colleen asked in shock, "What happened to you!? How did you get all those scars!?"

"Whoa!" Misty exclaimed as she walked around to see for herself, "More importantly, how did you Rhodes and Ilyana start becoming the secret police all of a sudden!?"

"No time to explain," Wong said, "We must leave!"

"We aren't going until we get answers!" Nakai exclaimed.

"Do you want them now?!" Wong indignantly asked, "Or at a more secure location!? We cannot afford them to capture any of us and imprison us?!"

Zuri held Nakia back when the latter was about to argue again.

"Let's go!" Zuri said, "Take us somewhere we can avoid capture."  
  
Wong nodded, and he did a motion with his arms while reciting a chant. A bright light surrounded them all and soon, they vanished.

Just a moment later, Magik and Rhodes got out of their holds. Rhodes landed in the area where the five disappeared.

"Can you trace it?" Rhodes asked.

Magik held up her right hand and did a magical scry of the area. She then put it down.

"It's magic that is to hide the user's trail as well as any companions," Magik stated, "It will dissipate but after an hour. We'd probably lose their trail by then."

"Damn it," Rhodes said, "Boss won't-"

A beeping sound was heard on Rhodes' suit. Rhodes pressed the comm.

"General Rhodes," Rhodes said.

After hearing the voice on the other line, Rhodes nodded.

"At once," Rhodes said, "Magik and I can arrive in the next ten minutes. Over and out."

"What is it?" Magik asked.

"Looks like things are getting stranger," Rhodes replied as he turned to her, "Let's get to HQ. Stat."

"Yes general," Magik said.

Magik and Rhodes then flew off for another situation they weren't expecting.

Meanwhile, the five appeared in some sort of warehouse building. They regained their senses, but they were unsure as to where they were as they looked around.

"Ok," Misty said as she looked at the ceiling, "Now what?"

"Now we get answers," Zuri replied as she turned to Wong, "What's going on? What's happened here?"

"You'll get your answers," Wong simply stated, "As soon as she arrives."

"She?" Colleen asked as she looked at Wong.

They heard the sound of a door opening. They all turned ready for anything. A petite figure wearing a red bodysuit of some kind walked towards them. Her long dark hair in a ponytail, but her face looking older than she appeared to be. Her eyes were also tired but once she saw the women, she immediately had a spark of hope in them.

"It worked," a New Zealand accent was heard, "We weren't sure if it'd work but it did."

Misty, Colleen, Zuri, and Nakia were all shocked at who they saw.

"Jennie?" Colleen whispered.

Jennie Kim. Wearing the red attire of fire. Looking as she always did but weary. And battle hardened.

"WHat's goin going on here?" Nakia asked.

"Exactly," Misty said, "Weird enough we had Rhodes and Magik nearly arrest us for whatever reason. Saying I'm dead, and strangely enough, Wakanda's under some Regency control?"

Jennie sadly nodded.

"There's a lot to discuss about," Jennie sadly confirmed, "And best when everyone is here, because we need to find those who came with you into our world. Before the Regency does, otherwise, all will be lost."

That certainly got the women to realize that something was up. And more trouble than they imagined.


	5. To Cross Dimensions Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now looking at Thor, Foster, Cap, and Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> Made a bit of addition to the prior chapters to clear things up.
> 
> note: slight editing

_At the same time, another location_

An Asgardian, a super soldier, a super spy, and a human-turned-Asgardian all were looking around the area they were in. Upon the flash dissipating, the four were disoriented. After getting back their bearings, they looked around their surroundings.

"Guess we're not in the park anymore," Rogers commented.

"What gave you that idea?" Nat snarkily asked, "The forest around us this evening?"

Rogers sheepishly kept quiet and looked around. He saw a familiar looking building, but damaged by what appeared to be artillery fire. And a field of damaged training exercises.

"It looks like we're at the New Avengers facility," Rogers said, "But is it really it? Does that mean we're in upstate New York?"

"Only one way to find out," Foster replied as she had Mjolnir held up, "Plus, it's getting dark."

"Where are the others?" Thor asked as he wielded Stormbreaker.

Foster was looking around the area, and couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Let's keep our guard up," Foster commented, "Who knows what the environment is like inside. For all we know, we're in the future and a dangerous one at that."

"Agreed," Rogers said as he got his shield up, "Let's go. Nat, Thor, you provide back up should Foster and I get set upon by some unfriendly folk."

"Acknowledged." "Aye."

"Dr. Foster?" Rogers asked. Foster twirled Mjolnir and had it at the ready.

"Let's roll," Foster said.

The two took the lead, while Nat had her weapons ready and Thor looked around the vicinity. They all saw the debris and damage. Rogers and Foster reached the front entrance first. Rogers took the risk of checking if he can access the building.

"Let's find out if this works," Rogers said.

"Don't die on us," Foster commented.

"Wasn't planning too," Rogers said.

Rogers pressed his right hand onto the scanner, and after a moment, the 'ACCEPTED' signal appeared. The door opened.

"So far," Nat started.

"Don't finish that yet," Cap interrupted, "Let's go."

The four slowly went through the damaged filled facility, and after some careful examinations of the main floor, they believed they were safe. For now.

"It appears safe," Thor stated, "But..."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Nat finished, "Let's go into teams of two. See if we can find anything."

"Good idea," Rogers said, "Check your comms, Nat."

Nat tested her communicator on her wrist. Surprisingly, it still worked.

"How about that?" Nat asked in surprise.

"Same," Rogers said as he checked his ear piece, "Foster, your'e with me in checking the storage rooms. Maybe we'll find something useful. Nat, you and Thor check the computer systems."

"Got it," Nat said.

"May the AllFather watch over us," Thor said as he twirled Stormbreaker.

"Isn't that you?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Well," Thor said with embarrassment.

"We get the point," Nat said to save Thor the trouble, "Come on, Your Majesty."

Nat walked off, followed awkwardly by Thor. Cap and Foster both turned away and went off to the storage rooms.

"Funny how he's a king," Cap commented.

"Still silly," Foster commented, "But at least he's got a heart of gold."

"Speaking of," Cap said as they walked off, "Anyone special for you, Doc?"

Foster just shook her head. "I'm enjoying the superhero life a bit too much. Besides, I get to do some good in the field."

"I know the feeling," Cap replied, "But hey, the rest of BlackPink are available."

"NO thanks," Foster said as they walked on, "I don't nee to deal with the craziness everyday."

Cap chuckled as they got to the area where the storage is located. They went through the items, not realizing what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, Nat was at the computers on the lower level with a frustrated look.

"Any luck?" Thor asked as he stood by her.

Nat pressed a few keys, but it was a 'FILE DELETED' sign, with the typical buzzing sound.

"There's your answer," Nat said in frustration. She stood up and folded her arms.

"Could someone have destroyed the information?" Thor asked.

"Well," Nat replied with a sigh, "We know this is the Avengers Facility. We know this was active. What we don't know is why this place is shut down. Plus, the security is top notch even for a plac like this. It's was if all the information was taken out of the system and went off to who knows where."

"At least security is working," Thor mentioned.

"A pyrric victory," Nat retorted.

Thor didn't say anything as the two then walked off to try another computer. As they walked, Nat spoke.

"You got any guesses about what happened at the park?" Nat asked as they reached another computer.

"Nay," Thor replied looking around, "Only that something brought us here. For what purpose I have none a thought."

"Actually," Nat murmured as she sat at the computer screen, "I'm more worried that whoever-or whatever-brought us here has no particular reason for doing so."

"Excuse me," an accented voice said, "But gives us a little credit."

Nat immediately leapt out of her seat, and pulled her guns out while Thor turned with his weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" Nat asked in a threatening tone as she pointed at the source.

Out of the corner of the hallway, the newcomer appeared, walking towards them in the dim lights. The two Avengers took in the sight, but still couldn't make out the identity of the person. As the person walked closer, the two were able to make out a woman.

"State your business here," Thor demanded holding up Stormbreaker.

"You can't identify me?" the woman asked in a hurt tone, "I thought the great spy, Natasha Romanoff, would have known."

The person walked up more and was in the full light. As the two took in the sight of the person, Nat's eyes widened in shock.

"No," Nat said in shock.

"Natalia?" Thor asked.

"Take off the mask," Nat replied still focused on the newcomer, "And put the voice with her. Who do you see?"

Thor looked at the person, and after taking in what Nat said, Thor's eyes widened in shock as well.

"What sorcery is this?" Thor asked in confusion.

"That," the person said, "And science."

Back with Cap and Lady Thor, they were in a weapons storage unit.

"This one is empty too," Cap said, "Whoever was here, they must have left in a hurry."

"It's obvious this place has been abandoned for probably a couple years," Foster commented, "But what was the reason? That's the question we need to answer."

"Maybe we are in a different universe," Steve suggested, "But-"

"Stark! Foster!" Nat called out from the doorway, "You got to see this!"

The two looked at each other, realizing the urgency in Nat's voice. Immediately, they got their weapons at the ready. The two ran with abandon as they reached the lower level where Nat and Thor were.

"Nat," Steve said as they approached them, "What's-?"

"Look over there," Nat interrupted, "And tell me who you see."

Confused, Cap and Lady Thor both turned towards the direction Nat pointed out. They saw Thor standing across from a woman with long light blonde hair. Her symmetrical face covered by an eye mask of white with black trimmings, but it didn't cover what looked to be a long scar along her left cheek. She wore a white bodysuit with tips on the shoulders pointing up. Black streaks on the sides of the torso and white shoes. She carried a staff, with the top having some sort of metal upright circle and images of lines that the ends turned into some kind of swirls.

"Thor?" Jane asked with heavy breathing, "Wha-?"

"Tell me if you recognize this woman," Thor interrupted, "And not be stunned."

Steve and Jane cautiously approached the newcomer, weapons raised. As they approached her, the woman spoke.

"You should recognize the suit," the woman said with an Aussie accent, "OR at least me without the mask."

Steve was surprised at the stern tone in the woman's voice, but more importantly, the familiarity of that voice. As he and Jane took in the features of the woman, they started to wonder.

"Wait," Steve said with a confused tone, "Take off that mask."

"So demanding," the voice teasingly stated with an edge, "Especially for a good boy."

"Who are you really?" Jane asked, "THere's no way you could be here at the same time as us."

"Funny Dr. Foster," the woman said as she turned around, to give them a full view, "That you talk about time. It's 2023 here and there, is it not?"

The woman raised her free hand to her mask, and slowly removed it. As Foster and Rogers cautiously guarded themselves, the unmasking revealed a Korean woman. She shook her hair out as she took off her mask. Once she was done, the two heroes saw fully who it was.

"Rose!?" Cap asked in shock. Foster also had her mouth dropped open in surprise.

The woman, Roseanne Park. The bubbly bandmate of Daisy's wife. Her face, though, looked worn. As if she aged faster than she was supposed to have been. Plus, there was a scar across the left side of her cheek, that ran up her eye, but without any damage.

"Imagine our shock when we saw her," Nat said as she walked up to them, "Just had to take in the eye mask. And the scar that could have made her Thor's fellow pirate."

"Pirate, nay," Thor commented, "But a warrior, aye, I can accept."

Cap lowered his shield and put it on his back. Jane lowered her weapon and approached the Korean woman. As she did, she held out a hand towards the scar. Rose didn't resist, but she took in a hesitant breath as Jane traced a finger over her scar.

"What happened?" Jane whispered out, "And who-or what-did this?"

"You did," Rose coldly replied.

Startled, Jane pulled back.

"What?!" Jane asked.

Thor, Nat, and Cap all were taken aback at Rose's cold response.

"What lies do you speak of?!" Thor angrily bellowed, "Jane Foster cannot harm anyone like that!"

"Are you sure you're from the universe we pulled you from?" Rose simply asked.

Nat walked up, putting out an arm to keep Thor at bay.

"You did it?" Nat asked, "How?"

"I should say that it was all of us," Rose replied, "But you all ended up in different locations. We used the Sanctum's magic to transport us, along with Kree teleportation technology."

"Why did you bring us here?" Cap asked in a demanding tone.

Instead of a friendly response, Rose stepped back and pulled up her scepter. Pointing it Cap.

"Whoa!" Cap asked in shock, "What the-?"

"In **this** universe," Rose hissed out, " _you_ , 'Captain', are not worth answering to as far as I'm concerned."

"Whoa, Rosie," Nat said with concern, "What are you-"

"You," Rose continued while pointing her weapon at Cap, "became an enemy and allowed your Norse bitch to beat me within an inch of my life!"

Cap and Jane were both shocked at the venom coming out of Rose's mouth. The Korean vocalist they know, at least if what this Rose is saying is true, never would have held such hostility towards them.

Nat and Thor, meanwhile, were also stunned into confusion.

"Rosie," Nat spoke out with sadness, "Please, if what you are saying is true, then you pulled us from a universe where it did NOT happen. If you thought like that, why bring us here?"

"It wasn't supposed to bring all of you," Rose said still holding up her weapon, "At least, not this many people. Jennie's already gotten a group of you here. Lisa's getting another. And you see me here."

"Look," Jane said in a calm tone, "We need to know what's going on. Where **and** when are we?"

"It's 2023," Rose sadly replied, "And we have to go. Stark can only keep the cloaking device up for so long for this building."

"Stark?" Cap asked in confusion, "Wh-?"

"No time to explain," Rose interrupted, "I'm sure this place will soon be swarming with Regency goons. We have to get to the Sanctum! All will be explained there. Hurry!"

The four were hesitant, but Nat spoke.

"Look," Nat said, "You have to understand our confusion."

"I thought you'd say that," Rose stated with a sad smile, "She wanted me to tell you. She remembered well what you two did at Jisoo's baby shower."

Nat was understandably confused, as were Cap, Thor and Jane.

"Wh-What?" Nat asked in confusion, "Who is 'she'?"

"Don't you remember?" Rose asked again, "How during your offer of getting 'milk and cookies', you were offered extra help?"

Nat thought it over.

"Milk and cookies?" Nat spoke to herself.

"What?" Jane and Cap asked in unison.

"Twas the reason for such an odd saying?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure," Nat replied, "I mean, I don't really recall that one."

"Oh come off it," Rose impatiently interjected, "You forget how you went to the kitchen, only to go to the basement and have a dom fetish quickie with your-?"

Nat realized what Rose was talking about as her eyes widened in shock and horror. And her cheeks blushing.

"OKOKOKOKOK!" Nat immediately nearly screamed out and waving her arms, "I believe you! I believe you! WE're going with you, ok!? J-J-Just stop, please!"

Cap, Thor, and Jane were confused and turned towards Nat.

"Romanoff?" Thor asked in confusion, "'Tis what is the squirrelly angel speaking of?"

"And what the hell were you doing away from everyone else at that time?" Jane asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Let's find out later," Cap said with a blush of his own, "If what Rose is saying about some unfriendly folks coming is true, we better find a way out of here."

Rose nodded, and waved with her left hand.

"Let's go," Rose said, "NOW!"

The group followed Rose and headed for the entrance. As they were walking along the main floor, they stopped all of a sudden.

"Shit!" Rose swore loudly.

"What's going on?" Cap asked.

Everyone looked at what Rose saw. And it was a scary sight.

Through the windows, they saw a squadron of heavily armed soldiers. All carrying various guns and hand held weapons. Some even had flame-throwers. There were a couple tanks and a few helicopters. There were a couple jeeps.

They all lined up in front of the building. Wearing dark red uniforms and a purple heart on their chests. Along with a skull logo with tentacles on the other side of the chest. And they saw the five at the window.

The soldiers put up their weapons at the ready. One of the helicopters flew over head, through the destroyed roof. Everyone covered their eyes as the light shined over them.

"Back up," Cap said over the noise.

The five retreated deeper into the building, but it was all in vain. The helicopter was in position as the rest of the squadron was ready to attack. The five were able to reach the center of the building where the meeting room was, but it would all be for naught unless they can escape.

"That's quite an impressive force," Thor commented.

"Save the flattery for later, Thor," Nat sternly said, "We got to get out of here."

"And fast!" Rose said.

"Whoever you folks are," one of the soldiers shouted, "Turn yourselves in so that the Regent can decide what to do with you. Anyone who impersonates Captain America is to be immediately punished for impersonating and mocking the Supreme Commander."

"Supreme Commander?" Cap asked.

"A lot of differences from what universe you're from," Rose replied.

"The rest of you," the soldier continued, "Will have to be taken into custody. Especially you, Roseanne Park! So either come out quietly and surrender yourselves, or be taken in by force."

The squadron of soldiers were ready to charge in and take them out. The five of them immediately pulled back, knowing that there was no way they can prevent them from coming in.

"Any ideas?" Foster asked.

"We can't call Asgard," Rose angrily replied, "They're forced into an armistice."

"What?!" Thor asked in shock.

"All the realms outside of Earth were forced into an uneasy truce," Rose continued, "And those soldiers out there? They're the HYDRA Strike Force."

"HYDRA!?" Cap and Nat shouted together.

"What about the Regent?" Foster continued asking.

"The leader," Rose replied, "And ruler of the world."

"Now we're going to see this Regent!" Thor bellowed as he readied Stormbreaker, "But we're outnumbered!"

"There's got to be a way out!" Nat exclaimed.

"There is," Rose confidently said.

"How?" Nat asked.

Suddenly, a blast of electrical energy shot out and hit all the flying vehicles. They immediately had fell to the ground, causing the soldiers to run away. The aircraft were all disabled, including the one helicopter that was over them. It fell right into the building.

The five shielded themselves, with Cap providing cover to Nat. The dust settled, and then a new sound entered. The sound of a jet.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

"The Calvary," Rose stated.

A large, well-built, sleek looking black jet appeared. It fired upon the soldiers laser blasts that hit the tanks. It damaged them to make them inoperable. The soldiers scrambled, some even trying to shoot at it.

A turret gun underneath the plane was turned towards them, and an energy sphere was fired. It caused them to disperse. The jet kept firing upon them.

Interestingly enough, the weather changed. Winds and lightning arrived. The wind speed was like that of a hurricane, causing the soldiers to look for cover. There were lightning bolts that disoriented the strike force.

The five, meanwhile, saw another aircraft land. It was a quinjet.

It landed on the recently dispersed field right next to the side of the building, which the five ran towards with the distraction. They reached the quinjet as the hatch opened. It revealed a tall, African-American woman with a bobbed hair.

"MJ!" Nat exclaimed as she ran.

"Duck!" MJ shouted.

The group quickly ducked as MJ fired off a rifle blast. It took out some soldiers, while someone else fired off ice blasts. The five managed to get back up and head to the hatch. All the soldiers were either knocked out or hiding from enemy fire.

The five got onto the aircraft, and the hatch closed. MJ ran to the front of the jet.

"Ned!" MJ shouted, "Get us out of here!"

"Quinjet 1 to BlackBird!" Ned shouted, "We have them with us!"

"Acknowledged!" a female voice was heard, "BlackHawk will continue providing cover. Over!"

"Copy that!" Ned exclaimed. MJ sat in the seat next to him, and put on her head set.

Everyone sat in the seats, ready to fly. Except for Rose, who was in the cockpit standing behind the two pilots.

"Buckle up everyone!" the ice man shouted as he did so, "It's gonna get bumpy!"

"We're used to it!" Cap exclaimed.

The quinjet lifted off, and it flew off into another direction. Shortly after, the BlackBird did the same, with the weather still providing cover. The giant aircraft flew off, and soon after, the weather abnormalities stopped.

The soldiers were trying to regroup, knowing that they failed.

"Call Regency HQ!" the lead soldier shouted, "They need to know! And we better hope they're merciful!"

The soldiers immediately went to contact HQ, not knowing what happened.

Meanwhile, at an unknown office, a tall African-American man was sitting at a desk, wearing an elaborate bodysuit that is reminiscent of Captain America, but with darker tones.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Enter!" the man said in a deep voice.

The door opened and it revealed a young male soldier, holding a disc drive. He saluted first and then approached the desk after closing the door.

"I apologize for disturbing you, General Wilson," the man said, "But we have urgent news."

"What is it?" the man, Wilson, asked as he looked at his files.

"Roseanne Park," the soldier said, "A HYDRA Strike Force saw her at the old Avengers Facility. Along with familiar people that we didn't expect to see. Nor-"

The man stopped reading, and slowly looked up with steely eyes. The soldier was shaken but he still looked ahead.

"Just five minutes ago this occurred, sir," the man continued shakily, "And we have footage."

"Show me," the man said with an outstretched hand.

The soldier handed the device over, and the General turned on the device. It showed a digital image of the scene from earlier. It showed Rose, Thor, Foster, Nat, and Cap. It also showed the two aircraft that appeared along with the weather anomalies. The scene ended and the device turned off.

"Have you informed the Regent officials yet?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet sir," the soldier replied, "We had to inform you first as it reached us."

"Good work, soldier," Wilson replied, "I will contact them immediately. Keep me informed. Dismissed."

"Sir!" the solider said with a salute.

He turned around and headed out. After the door was closed, the General looked away from the door and immediately picked up a comm device. He entered codes and held up the device to his ear. A voice was heard.

"Yes?" a steady voice was heard.

"Supreme Commander," Wilson said.

"Wilson," a steady voice was heard, "What is the-?"

"I was provided information on an incident just over minutes ago at the old Avengers facility," Wilson interrupted, "Roseanne Park was there. Along with someone who looked like you from the old days."

The silence that followed was an uncomfortable one.

"Meet me at HQ half an hour ago," the voice said, "With the footage."

"Yes Commander," Wilson said, "Wilson out."

The call ended, and immediately Wilson walked out.

At the same time, Rose's group were on the quinjet, trying to take in what happened as they got out of their seats, getting the all clear.

"HYDRA," Nat said, "The old Avengers HQ. Rose's attitude. What's next?"

"How about telling us what's going on with you and your mystery lady?" Jane asked.

"Really?" Nat asked in annoyance.

"How about telling us what the fuck are those two bastards doing here?!" MJ was suddenly heard as she marched towards them.

Without warning, Cap was punched by MJ. It startled even Nat, and before it could go even further, Rose shouted "ENOUGH!"

"What?!" MJ exclaimed as the ice man tried to get in between her and Cap.

"This isn't the same Cap who hurt me!" Rose said, "I know that now."

"You're gonna let him and that Viking bitch," MJ venomously spat out, "Stay with us!? We only needed Romanoff!"

"We do need her," Rose explained, "But the trans dimensional rift brought the other three along. So we need them."

"Can someone tell us what's going on?!" Nat asked, "What the hostility towards Cap and Jane?!"

An awkward silence followed. Ned, who was sitting at the cockpit with the quinjet on autopilot, was nervous.

"Do you want to know why?" Rose asked, "Really want to know?"

"We must understand," Thor replied.

At the same time, Wilson was standing in a meeting room with a blonde man wearing an armored uniform. He saw the same image Wilson saw earlier and deactivated it.

"How did they appear?" the man asked.

"Unknown, sir,' Wilson replied.

Back on the jet, the group was being informed what happened.

"Steve Rogers," Rose started, "Is not the man he was in our universe. In this universe, he joined the Regent."

The stunned silence that followed was deafening.

"What?!" Cap asked in shock, "I, um, my counterpart? Joined those HYDRA bastards!?"

"Not just that," Rose continued.

At the office, the man looked outside the window.

"Get the Regent," the man said, "We must do so now."

"Aye Supreme Commander Rogers," Wilson said with a salute as he walked out.

"You," Rose said on the plane, "Captain Steve Rogers, in this universe, are Supreme Commander Steve Rogers of the Regent's Military Department."

Cap looked on in horror as the rest of the group were listening. Cap's group just stunned while the others were just already in the know.

At the military office, the man looking out the window is Steve Rogers, but a more grizzled and disillusioned looking man. And on his desk, is the nameplate 'Supr. Comm. Steve Rogers'.

"You mean," Cap said.

"You have joined the Regency," Rose continued, "And are the most trusted military leader of the entire United Earth Government."


	6. To Cross Dimensions IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the stranded are now in a familiar place. And meet people they didn't expect. At the same time, Stark and his group are approached by the once happy pill for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> revised and edited

At a different location, a Dodge Charger appeared in a desert during the night. The hellfire that surrounded it dissipated and the engine was turned off shortly after. Its driver, Robbie Reyes, leaned back as he reverts back to his human form.

Spidey was in the passenger seat and tried to loosen his mask. May was in the seat behind him and held onto the door. Bucky was in the other end of the back, just sitting as if he was put through the space program. Coulson was grabbinr and loosening his tie in the middle seat.

"Everyone ok?" Coulson asked.

"If we're dead," May replied, "This is probably what hell looks like."

"I don't think we're anywhere like that," Robbie replied, "At least, not what the other guy is feeling."

Spidey pulled his mask off, since everyone knew who he was. "Man," Peter breathed out, "I don't ever want to go through something like that again."

"Not likely with what we do," Bucky simply stated.

"I'll head out first," Robbie said, "That way we can figure out how safe this place is."

"Wait a minute," Bucky spoke up, "If you open that door, at least two of us might suddenly die. Spidey and I have better than average human physiology but still."

"We need to find out," Robbie retorted, "Otherwise, we'll be stuck here-"

"Um, guys," Spidey said as he looked ahead. Peter saw something up ahead but no one was listening.

"-'t be so reckless, Robbie," Coulson stated, "We should look into whether or not we can go through the area without needing to get out."

"Problem with that, Phil," May interjected, "Is that we can't afford to sit for too long. You and I, honestly, could get embolisms if we don't find a town."

"Nice way of saying we're old," Phil blandly stated.

"Guys," Spidey said again.

"Just stating facts," May sarcastically said.

"Look," Bucky said, "If anything happens to you, Robbie, no one else can use this car like you can. Especially when you have powers."

"Guys," Spidey said louder.

"If it's SHIELD," Robbie said, "They might shoot at me, or we could be in another country that might want to take a shot at you."

"Guys," Spidey started to scream.

"LEt's all figure out the best option," Coulson said, "We can't keep arguing."

"But who's willing to go?" May asked.

"GUYS!" Spidey shouted.

"Amigo," Robbie said, "What are you freaking-?"

"We got company!" Spidey said as he pointed ahead.

The others moved forward and saw that there was another vehicle approaching them. As it got closer, especially during the night, it was revealed to be shaped like Robbie's car. The roar of the engine approached them.

"Know anyone else with the same model?" May asked.

"Not lately," Robbie replied as he gripped the wheel, "But I feel something familiar. Like I know it."

"Let's hope it's a friendly," Bucky stated.

No one said anything as the car got closer. It then swung around and was driven around the passenger side of the car. It was then driven around to the driver side. The window was rolled down and it revealed a flaming skull driver.

"Another Rider?" Spidey asked in shock.

"Maybe a lookalike?" Coulson asked.

The driver motioned for the driver's window to be rolled down.

"Who knows?" Robbie asked, "But he or she wants to talk."

"Just be ready for anything," May stated.

Robbie nodded, and he rolled the window down. He also turned into his Ghost Rider form and he saw the fellow Spirit of Vengeance. The other spirit just stared with the eye sockets glowing a bright orange. Robbie also did the same, but after a moment, the other Rider motioned for them to follow it.

The other Charger was revved up and Robbie did the same. After a moment, with the others just unsure on what was being said, the second Charger's driver tossed something to Robbie. He caught it and it was a necklace with a cross on it. Robbie looked at it and recognized the design of it. Robbie looked up and the second Rider nodded, and then slowly drove off. Robbie then followed suit as he reverted back to his human form.

"I guess no ill will yet?" Coulson asked.

"Wants us to follow," Robbie said, "But if that guy wanted to attack us, he'd burn all of us now."

"I'm the first one to go," Bucky simply stated.

"Don't worry," Robbie said, "It's not an enemy. I don't think."

"You think?" Peter asked in shock.

Robbie showed the necklace to Peter, who took it. Robbie drove off to follow the other car.

"What's the necklace for?" Peter asked as he showed it to the others.

May took it and examined the gold necklace and cross.

"Doesn't-?" May asked.

"Yeah," Robbie interrupted as he focused on the other car, "I recognize it. And I hope that I'm not wrong so much as I'm not right."

At that, the group stayed silent as Robbie drove the car. After several minutes, with the hellfire charging the car, they reached an abandoned gas station. The cars were parked in the garage, and there was a wait after the engines were turned off.

Soon, the other driver stepped out. The second Rider stood as it looked at the car parked right next to it. The five got out of the car, on edge. No one knew what to make of the situation, but Robbie was the one most at edge as he held the necklace.

"I'm guessing you're me?" Robbie asked as he faced off with the Rider.

The Rider wore the exact same gear as Robbie, but for some reason, it feels odd. The second Rider soon changed back to human form, to reveal a young, twenty something Mexican male, with short hair and a heart shaped face. He had scars on his face that showed he went through a battle of some kind.

With the exception of Bucky and Spidey, the others were stunned.

"Hey amigo," the other Rider said.

"G-Gale?" Robbie stuttered.

"What the hell?" Coulson asked, "How did-?"

"Are we in an alternate timeline?" May asked.

"You can say that, Agent May," Gale replied, "But it's not really like that. In fact, let me ask this instead. What year is it for you guys?"

confused, everyone looked at each other.

"2023," Spidey quickly replied. The others looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Spidey asked, "It might be-?"

"The same for our universe," Gale replied, "It's 2023 for us too, but I hope it's not as dark as yours."

"Dark?" Bucky asked, "What do you mean?"

"Things got more complicated than we thought," Gale replied, "But I think you guys should recognize this place. At least what's being hidden."

Coulson and May looked at each other. They then took in sight of the abandoned gas station.

"Is this a hidden SHIELD outhouse?" May asked.

"Hidden is the right word," Gabe replied, "Because we need all we can get to keep us safely hidden from the Regency."

"Regency?" Spidey asked, "What, is it a new hotel chain that has someone trying to take over the world?"

"Worse," Gale replied as he closed the garage, "Come on."

Gale lead them through the broken down wall of the gas station store. As they reached a soda machine, Gabe pulled on the soda lever. Soon, the entire gas station lit up and it revealed a computer screen.

"Huh," Spidey said, "Thought it'd be either the closet or the frozens?"

Everyone ignored the comment as the screen lit up. It revealed a digital image of the world, as well as various locations that had an 'R' symbol.

"Pokemon?" Spidey commented.

"What's going on, Gabe?" Robbie asked.

"You'll find out," Gabe replied as the screen changed to reveal a familiar looking man.

"Mac!?" May asked in shock. Indeed, it was Alphonso 'Mac' Mackenzie, but with a greyed beard and signs of fights on his face.

"May?" Mac asked with similar shock, "Coulson? Barnes? Reyes? Spider-Man? Is it really all of you guys?!"

"It's us, Mac," Coulson stated, "We're-?"

"Gabe!" Mac bellowed, "You realize the risk you took taking in Spider-Man!?"

Spider-Man was now feeling offended.

"Yo!" Peter commented, "Why am I-?"

"He's a Regent shill!" Mac continued.

"Robbie's with him," Gale replied, "And you know he died protecting me and passing on the Ghost Rider to me."

That stunned all present into silence. Robbie's dead?

"It's true, bro," Gabe said without looking, "You died while fighting off some Regent goons. I was held hostage and you lead a rescue mission with some rebels. I was badly injured by a blast, but you saved me by passing on the Rider. But you died when you grabbed Crossbones and tackled him into a bomb outside of the warehouse I was held at."

Robbie was shocked. He gave Gabe something that was not to be put onto him. And worse. Robbie died while rescuing him from a hostage situation. And because of some new dictator?

"You can review the records yourself," Mac said, "Better yet, here's the footage."

The group were showed footage of the scene. Robbie found Gabe badly wounded. The younger man was already paralyzed but Robbie then passed on the powers of the Rider to him. After that, Robbie went to fight Crossbones. It was a vicious fight when Robbie fought off the henchmen, but Crossbones shot him. Robbie would have been dead, but when Crossbones was distracted and was about to take on Gabe, Robbie tackled Crossbones and they fell out of the window. The two fell into a truck, which then exploded. The scene ended.

"Geez," Bucky let out, "Even without your hellish powers, you were able to take out Rumlow."

"it wasn't really Rumlow," Gabe interrupted, "At least, not the live one."

The group were looking at Gabe with confusion at that comment.

"Don't tell me it was," Coulson started.

"A zombie," Gabe replied, "For lack of a better word."

"As much fun as it is to know about that fact," May sarcastically commented, "What exactly is going on?"

"Gabe will brief you," Mac replied, "For now, get some rest. You'll need it in case the Regency's soldiers arrive."

"Understood," Coulson said, "Where are you located?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mac replied, "But it's not safe at the moment. Turns out, some other folks showed up with you. Stark and Cap amongst them."

"They're in the same universe as we are?" Bucky asked with relief, "Then maybe we can get in contact with the others in our universe."

"They're heading for us now," Mac continued, "Or at least try to get in contact with us. Right now, Gabe knows where to go. So when you are all ready, head on out, Gabe."

"Got it, Director," Gabe said, "Reyes out."

The screen was shut off and the screen was hidden. He turned to the five, who all had questions.

"Let's all get ready to head out," Gabe replied, "This place has been abandoned for a long time. We don't want any unwanted attention."

He then went to the coolers, and opened one of the doors. He pulled on a soda bottle, which revealed a hidden area. Stockpiles of weapons and gear were revealed. The agents were definitely used to it, as was Bucky. Robbie and Spidey, though, were just a little thrown off.

"Get yourself some supplies," Gabe said, "We'll head out in thirty."

"Sure, bro," Robbie awkwardly said.

WIth that, Gabe walked off to the garage. Leaving behind a confused group of people. They all approached the stockpiles.

"This is getting weird," Spidey said, "I'm some sort of dictator's lackey?"

"And Mac almost had a Fury vibe," Coulson added as he went through the guns, "Minus the eyepatch."

"At least we know the others are with us," May commented as she picked out tactical gear, "Albeit with Carnage, Osborne, and Zemo."

"Not that much of a good thing," Bucky pointed out, "But let's try to focus on the task at hand."

As they were getting their supplies, Robbie looked on at his brother, who was in the garage. He couldn't believe how his brother has changed. He used to be paralyzed. Now, he's a battle hardened person.

"You alright, Bonfire?" Spidey asked.

"It's just surreal," Robbie replied without looking back, "I can't believe that little brother is doing this because of me."

"Other you," Spidey corrected, "It didn't happen in our universe."

"It doesn't matter," Robbie said, "I need to know what the hell led to this. There's more he's not telling us."

"I get that too," Spidey said, "if Mac's freak out over me wasn't enough of a hint."

Before Robbie could comment on that, Coulson, Bucky, and May appeared carrying ammunition.

"We're ready to go," Bucky called out. Gabe followed back inside as Bucky said it, while smoking a cigarette and snuffing it out.

"You're smoking cigarettes?" Robbie asked.

"Not like it will kill me," Gabe sarcastically replied, "But we need to go."

"Probably best if we split teams," May suggested, "Since you don't trust Spider-Man, he can go with Robbie and Bucky."

Gabe nodded.

"I actually thought about that," Gabe conceded, "So let's get to it."

Gabe went to this universe's Dodge Charger with Coulson in the back and May in the front. Robbie was in his, with Spider-Man in the back seat and Bucky in the front. The two cars were started and then driven off. As they got further away, with Robbie following Gabe, there were questions still on their mind.

"Gabe," May asked, "How bad are things for you in this universe? For all of you?"

Gabe didn't respond right away, but he gave off a somber attitude.

"By your silence," Coulson said, "It's pretty bad, huh?"

"Understatement," Gabe simply replied.

"What about Daisy?" May asked again.

Gabe was again silent, but he kept driving with eyes on the road. Coulson and May, however, were worried.

"Gabe?" Coulson asked, "What about-?"

"Best if you wait until we get to the others," Gabe interrupted, "You'll need to hear it with everyone present. You'll believe them if you heard it from them."

At the finality in Gabe's statement, the two senior agents were surprised. And concerned. Compared to the other three in Robbie's car.

"I hate to imagine what my counterpart is like," Peter quipped, "He's probably not as funny as me."

"You're never funny," Bucky retorted.

"Hey!" Spider-Man protested, "I can be funny!"

Robbie felt like a headache coming on. He felt tempted to just burn them all.

-In Los Angeles, the same time as all other events have occurred

Stark, T'Challa, Carnage, Zemo, and Yo-Yo were still being chased by their pursuers. Stark was being chased by aerial pursuers and a few ground vehicles. The others were being chased by the rest of the armored vehicles as they headed for a way out of the city.

Stark was heading towards the city's outer edges.

"Fortunate for us," Stark commented through comms, "That they aren't shooting recklessly. But we need to find a way to lose those guys without any body count."

"I hate to break it to you, Stark," Zemo snidely said, "But that's not going to be possible when those soldiers want to take you in, too!"

"Stark," T'Challa said through the intercom, "Carnage is still badly weakened. I cannot determine what is going on with him at this moment, but I do know that he is taking longer to recover."

"That obvious dimensional hop really screwed him up," Stark said, "Yo-Yo? How are you and, can't believe I'm saying this, Zemo holding up?"

"We're able to drive through this thing since I'm manning the artillery," Yo-Yo replied as she held the targeting system, "But damn it, I didn't see how much artillery we have left before tankjacking this!"

"It wouldn't matter how much there is left for guns, Agent Rodriguez," Zemo calmly replied, "For we don't know how much further we can go if this measurement tells us anything."

Zemo pointed out to the diagnostics that said there is only about half a tank left.

"However this things runs," Zemo continued, "We're going to need another way out."

"And not likely that we can commandeer anything without damaging ourselves," Stark finished.

"Oh great," Yo-Yo grunted, "First we had to deal with you guys' possession of a fucking nuke! Now we're in a parallel universe on the lam!"

An explosion rocked the side of the tank, as it was moving at a moderate pace.

"And this tank is only able to reach at best jogging speed," T'Challa commented, "What is our current location?"

"At this beach we're heading for," Zemo pointed out, "At least we're still in LA to recognize it enough, I hope."

"Show me the map," Stark requested.

Zemo had the images sent to Stark, and he saw the location.

"I definitely recognize that beach,," Stark said.

"Don't need any of your escapades brought up, Stark," Yo-Yo sarcastically said as she fired another energy blast.

"It's where Pepper and I had a vacation recently," Stark said without noticing Yo-Yo's comment, "There should be some ships, but I don't know if we can use them to get away without-"

A beeping sound was heard through Stark's helmet.

"STARK!" a deep feminine voice shouted, "Travel to these coordinates!"

"Yo-Yo?" Stark asked.

"I heard it too," Yo-Yo confirmed, "And no, I wasn't talking to you."

T'Challa, from the back with Kletus, saw on the medical screen the location Stark received.

"Who is this person?" T'Challa asked, "And can he or she be trusted?"

"Unless you want to be taken in by the Regency," the voice continued, "then by all means, take a chance on running on foot. I'm sure you'll all enjoy meeting the Regent and her lackeys. And believe me, Zemo will wish he was dead. Again."

That certainly made everyone silent. Zemo especially, as he heard the voice say he would be dead, again.

"Well," T'Challa commented, "It certainly is a parallel universe. But we don't know anything about this world at all. So we have to take a chance."

"Alright then," Stark grudgingly agreed, "Let's head to those coordinates."

Stark boosted his propulsion, heading for the coordinates sent to him. As the two made it to what was a ship harbor, the tank got to the beach nearby. The four got out, with Zemo and T'Challa actually holding up Carnage and getting him out of the side door, while Yo-Yo provided quick cover fire with the gun she has, as vain as it was.

Meanwhile, Stark landed with the other four. They all stood together, ready to face off in the event their supposed 'savior' doesn't show up.

"Well," Stark said, "Not how I planned to die."

"Or be taken in," Zemo added holding up his guns.

As the soldiers appeared and held up their weapons, T'Challa's heightened senses allowed him to pick up changes in the atmosphere.

"Stark," T'Challa calmly said, "Are your scanners functional?"

"umm," Stark dumbly asked, "Yeah, they are. Why do you ask?"

"call it a hunch," T'Challa simply replied, "But I sense that there is something coming our way."

"I thought you don't predict the future," Zemo asked as he had his guns pointed at the soldiers.

"I don't," T'Challa responded, "But my senses are heightened."

"Hope those heightened sense can tell us if we're gonna get out of this unscathed," Yo-Yo added.

Carnage was able to be in fighting position, but not as he normally was. Stark readied himself for a firefight.

"We're gonna need a-" Stark started when the ground started to shake.

The soldiers that were on foot were having trouble staying on their feet. The vehicles were also shaking a bit. The two Avengers, the agent, and the three super criminals were also having troubles staying a foot. Stark didn't try to move as he didn't want to risk causing injury to anyone in this situation.

"Ok," Stark said as he put on his scanners, "I admit to not expecting that. But something is coming from-?"

"Behind?" T'Challa interrupted.

The six turned to see the ocean waves start to crash and rumble.

"Looks like there's a tidal wave coming," Stark quipped.

"You really don't think it's a tsunami?" Carnage asked, "Because I don't know about you, but I'd rather not try to swim, symbiote or not."

"I actually agree with him," Yo-Yo reluctantly said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the waters suddenly turned into a cyclone of some sort. Everyone watched as the hydro cyclone became larger. Everyone stared for a good two minutes, when the cyclone stopped and the cyclone suddenly was lunging towards the beach.

"Anyone waterproof?" Stark nervously asked.

Before an answer could be given, the cyclone suddenly split in half and now were surrounding a humanoid figure. Wearing a light blue bodysuit with a bit of a cape going down the back. The feet were covered with white boots and the arm and hands were covered by gloves. A blue staff was in the person's left hand.

With a wave of the staff, the split cyclone was rolled around and one splashed onto the vehicles. The other was turned into a torrent of streaming water that crashed into the aircraft. It caused the stationary helicopters' propellers to short-circuit and make them crash onto the sand. The events also forced the soldiers to break formation.

The figure, standing on a water pedestal, leapt and landed on one knee in front of the travelers. The group saw the person up close now, and saw that the person has long blonde hair.

"Quite the entrance," Zemo commented, "H-?"

"Save it Zemo!" a woman's voice was heard, "If nothing else, I'd rather let you be left for dead!"

Zemo was definitely stunned, and so were the others.

"Whoa!" Yo-Yo exclaimed, "As much as I would like that, isn't that a bit harsh?"

"You would've known, would you," the person said, "Lena?"

For some reason, Yo-Yo let that the person's voice was familiar. She would be proven right as the person stood up to reveal a womanly body and a round face that had full lips with dark brown eyes boring into everyone.

"L-Lisa?!" Yo-Yo asked in shock. She couldn't believe that she was seeing the young Thai dancer look like a hardened warrior. The normal spark of life in her eyes were replaced with cynicism and tiredness.

"Lalisa Manoban!?" T'Challa asked in shock, "H-How?"

"I was going to ask," Stark followed, "And what-?"

"No time to explain!" Lisa shouted as she stood up, "We need to get out of here!"

With a wave of her staff, she turned towards the ocean and out came a submarine of some sort, shaped like a shark. It had advanced technology that didn't look like everyday advanced science, at least what's known to everyone living on Earth.

It moved forward and once it reached the edge of the beach, it slowed and turned around.

A side door opened and it revealed a group of people, some with pointed ears and light blue skin, as well as being armed. There were also a person that Stark and T'Challa recognized.

"Lang!?" Stark called out.

"Hey Stark!" Scott Lang called out wearing his Ant-Man suit, though it looked a bit beaten up, "Need a lift?"

"Go!" Lisa shouted, "Move it!"

As Lisa called out the order, a few soldiers managed to regain their senses.

"Don't let them get away!" a soldier shouted, "The Regent wants Manoban. Alive and unharmed!"

"Protect our Queen!" a person on the sub shouted.

Immediately, the people with Lang started to raise their own rifles and fired shots at the soldiers. There were even cannons revealed, manned by more of the crew. They fired at the soldiers, causing them to take cover.

"All aboard, folks!" Scott shouted.

The group ran for the ship, even letting the villains on board. Once they all got in, the door was closed with the soldiers firing a few more shots to provide cover.

"Better hold on to something," Scott said as he took a seat, "This will get bumpy!"

No one argued as they all took hold of something, with Stark and Zemo having to hold up Carnage, who was still recovering. Lisa ran to the cockpit, where a man and a woman were sitting up front.

"Take us airborne!" Lisa shouted.

"Yes your majesty," the man said.

After pressing a few commands on the digital keyboards, the sub started to rise out of the water. The sub turned into an aircraft, wings being extended out of the sides and where the shark's fins were and the tail turning into a rocket propulsion of sorts. The now aircraft flew off at fast speeds, becoming a 

"Oh crap," one woman said, "The bosses are NOT going to like this."

"That's the least of our concerns," another woman said, "Turns out there are communiques saying Park was seen in upstate New York with some people. Probably with that Stark lookalike. Along with Wakanda's queen."

"Huh?!" a few soldiers said.

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared. The soldiers covered their eyes to reveal Magik and War Machine.

"Sirs!" the soldiers greeted with elaborate salutes.

"At ease," War Machine ordered, "Looks like we're not the only ones with something to talk about."

The rest of the squadron looked on nervously. Worried they might be punished for their failure.

Meanwhile, back on the aircraft, the soldiers were pointing their weapons at the group. Mainly at Zemo, Carnage, and Osborne.

"You Atlanteans pointing your weapons at us for what exactly?" Zemo calmly asked.

"Exactly!" Carnage bellowed, "We were attacked along with the Avengers!"

"Silence, fiend!" a burly Atlantean bellowed back, "You will NOT taint us further!"

"Look, fellas," Stark started, "I know neither of them are humanitarians, but-?"

"Stark," T'Challa sternly interrupted while unmasked, "Do NOT speak any further. Let me handle this."

"Wh-??" Stark started.

"Face it, Stark," Yo-Yo added, "You're terrible at diplomacy."

Before Stark, indignant at YO-Yo's comment, could say anything, footsteps were heard. The group turned to see Lisa walking towards them, with an air of real authority.

T'Challa did the Wakandan salute and bowed.

"Queen Lalisa?" T'Challa asked with a bit of uncertainty.

Lisa waved off the salute.

"You don't have to salute or greet me with formality, T'Challa," Lisa said, "There's no need."

"You are a queen, though," T'Challa said as he stood up, "And I must at least greet a fellow ruler."

"You mean you would have?" Lisa sadly asked.

T'Challa looked at her oddly, as did the others.

"Umm," Stark nervously started, "What is with the sudden depressed mood?"

"Boy," Scott commented, "You guys really need to be brought up to speed. Not sure if I want the Zemo and Carnage around for it, though."

"Very true," Lisa grudgingly added, "But you all are now here. And we need to reach the others. Our sub is now heading for our location at top speed. Time's of the essence. We should reach Atlantis within the next twelve hours. We have to keep our cloaking up so we aren't detected easily and we are taking the long route, in case you all are wondering."

"Actually," Stark started only to come up empty.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed," Lisa emptily muttered.

Just as she turned around, Yo-Yo reached out to her.

"Lisa?" Elena started.

"Do not take another step towards our Queen, traitor!" a female Atlantean spoke, "You defile our aircraft by cavorting with Helmut Zemo!"

A couple more weapons were pointed at Elena.

"How wonderful," Zemo boasted, "The Avengers are now enemies to Atlantis."

"Keep your mouth from moving, monster!" a male Atlantean exclaimed, "You are not one to speak of enemies."

"Stand down," Lisa ordered as she turned to walk back to the cockpit, "We cannot afford any bloodshed at the moment. Maintain your stations. I trust Yo-Yo. Right now, we need to get to Atlantis. Immediately. Keep guard over them."

"Yes, Queen Pranpriya," the soldiers said.

With that, Lisa walked to the cockpit. The soldiers all returned to their duties, albeit with some suspicion towards Zemo. After they all left, the group looked at Scott.

"Pranpriya?" Stark and Yo-Yo asked together.

"It's a long story," Scott sadly replied, "And a more tragic one."

With that, Scott went to sit at one of the chairs, in which the rest of the group did the same.

"Welp," Stark said as he leaned against the wall, "Things got even weirder."

"I'll say," Carnage screeched, "Things are getting more confusing."

"A strange reversal of roles," Zemo said with a hint of glee in his voice, "My, my, Mr. Stark. Now _you_ are the criminal."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Stark sarcastically asked.

While Carnage was still recovering and sitting at the chair, Yo-Yo looked towards the spot where Lisa was. And walked off after being called 'Pranpriya'.

"You are confused as well, Agent Rodriguez?" T'Challa said as he stood just a foot behind her.

"Pranrpiya is her birth name," Yo-Yo replied, "And she changed it because of a fortune lady saying it's good luck to change it to Lalisa. So, why the hell did she change it back? There has to be more to it than sounding better than 'Queen Lalisa'."

"We will find out soon enough," T'Challa commented, "But I doubt we'll like what we find."

At that, Yo-Yo silently agreed.

Meanwhile, at another location, a woman was examining a device at a table in a large conference room. As she did so, the sliding doors opened. Supreme Commander Rogers was present.

"Steve," the woman said without looking, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit?"

"There's a report of Roseanne Park at the old Avengers facility in upstate New York," Steve quickly replied as he stopped walking, "And she escaped with someone who looked like like me. In my old uniform."

The woman stood up upon hearing that name. She turned slowly around to look at the super soldier, who did not look away.

"Park is with a wannabe captain America?" the woman asked with disdain, "She really lowered herself to slut around with someone like that."

"Along with someone who looks like Natasha Romanoff," Rogers continued, "And Thor and Lady Thor."

That made the woman stand silent. Rogers looked ready to receive his superior's ire.

"How?" Johnson asked with cold tone, "She can't be alive. There has to be a mistake. And Dr. Foster?"

"I checked with Dr. Foster about that tidbit," Rogers said, "And she was with a squadron in London. She may have Mjolnir and the power of thunder and lightning, but-"

"Even she can't be in two places at once," Johnson finished, "There's no way-"

Suddenly, the doors opened again and a woman appeared.

"Daisy!" the woman shouted, "We have a situation!"

"I know, Colleen," Daisy cold said, "Apparently Park is-"

"Manoban was seen off the coast of Los Angeles," Colleen responded, "And she had a squad of Atlanteans with her on an aerosub! Just earlier, Rhodes told me that he and Magik confronted someone who looks like me, along with Queen Zuri, her aide Nakia, and Misty Knight."

Rogers felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. Daisy, though, had, if possible, an even colder and more emotionless expression.

"Manoban?" Daisy asked with a dangerously low tone, "And who was she with?"

'Regent?" Colleen in confusion.

"Didn't Jennie show up, yet?" Daisy asked, "Or was she too injured still to show up with another look alike?"

Colleen looked at Daisy in confusion. She then turned to Rogers.

"Steve?" Colleen asked.

"Rogers told me that Park was seen in upstate New York," Daisy responded, "Tell her, Steve. What else you heard."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve quickly said as he turned to Collen, "Roseanne Park was seen with a man and a woman looking like me and Dr. Jane Foster. Along with someone who looks like Thor and someone who looks like Natasha Romanoff."

Colleen had a stunned look on her face.

"What?!" Colleen exclaimed, "How?!"

"Did Manoban appear with anyone else?" Daisy asked.

Colleen turned to Daisy.

"She was," Colleen replied, "Tony Stark."

That made Daisy had a fury in her eyes that wasn't present earlier. Steve himself was beyond stunned and angry.

"He's out of hiding?" Steve asked.

"That's the part we're wondering," Colleen replied.

"How so?" Daisy asked, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"He was seen with Elena," Colleen continued, "King T'Challa. Cletus Cassidy. And..."

Daisy was feeling more and more confused. Stark is one thing. But T'Challa? How? And Carnage?

"Who else?" Rogers asked, curious as to know what was holding up Colleen's statement.

Daisy was also wondering why Colleen was hesitant to continue.

"Colleen," Daisy sternly said, "Who else was there? There's one more person you haven't mentioned."

Colleen was nervous. For she couldn't believe what she heard earlier from reports. And it will infuriate Daisy.

"Iron Fist," Daisy sternly said, "Tell me."

"H-Helmut Zemo," Colleen replied, "Helmut Zemo was seen amongst them."

The silence that followed was deafening. Steve was feeling his heart stop and drop into the pit of his stomach. He was sweating, and Colleen was waiting for an explosion. They turned to see Daisy, who had a fury in her eyes that was beyond deafening.

"Call an emergency meeting," Daisy said in a deadly tone, "And have every unit on high alert! Get the HYDRA Strike Force on full alert! Have the Doom Bots activated immediately! Everyone! This is a full on emergency! Understood!?"

"Yes Regent Johnson!" Colleen said.

"I will personally lead the-," Steve started.

"no," Daisy interrupted, "You are to remain here. I need you to coordinate the soldiers. Besides, I need you at the council meeting."

"Understood, Regent," Steve said with a salute.

"What else, Regent?" Colleen asked.

Daisy turned towards them as she walked with purpose in her steps. The other two followed the woman with the dark black bodysuit and the dark purple cape billowing behind her.

"Order all units," Daisy said, "to search for all of these 'lookalikes'. If they resist, incapacitate them but do not harm them in anyway that will prevent us getting answers! I want them all alive and functioning! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" "We got it Daisy."

"I want to know everything," Daisy ordered as they walked through the hallways and people moved to the side, "And now!"


	7. Missing Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the main universe, SHIELD and the remaining Avengers are looking into the event that occurred. And get help from the good doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

In our universe

At the park, Mac, FitzSimmons, and Hill were at the site along with a host of agents. The site of the blast was cordoned.

"Anything yet?" Mac asked as he approached the married couple.

FitzSimmons were taking samples of the area and checking the now inert bomb.

"All I can say for now, Director," Fitz replied, "Is that we're lucky the bomb didn't go off."

"That's the only good thing for sure," Mac admitted, "But we need to know where the others are. And I'm not sure if either Ant-Man and/or Wasp are still with us in anyway. Who knows if they vanished with them."

"it's the worst part," Hill admitted, "Not knowing if anyone is dead or alive. And we still don't have Falcon's whereabouts after he flew from here."

A booming sound was heard as a burst of bright light appeared. After it dissipated, three male figures appeared. One handsome and elegant looking, and the shortest. One amongst them who is Japanese. One very large and with a beard.

All three wore Asgardian clothing.

"Volstagg," Mac greeted, "Hogun. Fandral. I assume you are here for Thor?"

"Indeed, Sir Mac," Volstagg said in a booming voice, "We were aware of the disturbance after Heimdall saw it happening. Lady Sif is keeping things together on Asgard."

"What great disturbance could have taken Thor?" Hogun asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Simmons replied as she approached them, "And Ant-Man and Wasp were in their tiniest forms on the subatomic level. We have no idea if they were affected or not."

"Ah," Fandral smoothly said as he sidled up to Jemma, "No need to worry, my lady. I-, ah!"

Hogun quickly dragged Fandral by the collar of his shirt just to keep him away from Jemma.

"No time for your wiles," Hogun simply stated, "We must find Thor and Lady Foster."

"Agreed," Volstagg said, "Please, if we may help in anyway we can."

Before Mac could say anything, static was being heard on the comms.

"Hello?" a man's voice asked, "Is it safe to come out yet? Wasp and I are waiting for a sign."

"If you count the booming light of rainbow," a female voice was heard, "Then that's a sign."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard the two voices. Immediately, Fitz and Hill pressed their comms.

"Van Dyne!?" Hill asked, "Lang!? Are you two hearing me, over?!"

After releasing the comm, static was heard again.

"Agent Hill?" the woman's voice said again, "This is Wasp! Lang and I managed to avoid the whole blast, but-"

"We feel kind of funny," the man's voice interrupted, "Like that blast really seemed make us feel woozy."

The people present were all confused at what he said. Simmons then spoke pressing the comm.

"Lang?" Simmons asked, "If possible, can you give us your location?"

"Umm," Lang muttered.

"Van Dyne?" Simmons continued.

Van Dyne was heard letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We'e just outside of the blast site," Van Dyne replied, "Though like Lang said, it seems that after we shrunk to the subatomic level, it feels as though something got shaken."

FitzSimmons looked at each other.

"Can you tell us your exact location?" Fitz asked, "Maybe we can-"

"Sending it over now," Van Dyne interrupted, "Got it?"

FitzSimmons looked at their data pads and saw the pinging circles on it, showing their location.

"Got it," Fitz replied, "Let us set up something so we can-"

A bright orange glow appeared out of nowhere, just beyond the quinjet.

"Now what?" Mac asked in annoyance.

Everyone looked at the sight, though covering their eyes as two people walked out. One wearing a long red cloak, a blue shirt, and a pair of pants. The person had short hair and a van dyke beard.

Next to him is a man wearing a red bodysuit and a harness around his upper torso, as well as a pair of goggles over his head.

The orange glow disappeared and everyone looked to see after adjusting their eyes.

"Wilson!?" Hill exclaimed, "Doctor Strange?"

"Sorry for the sudden drop," Wilson replied, "I was actually saved by the good Sorcerer Supreme."

"Luckily for Falcon," Strange added, "I noticed the disturbance and got him out after he got blasted away. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the others."

"We're just glad we still have a few people with us," Mac greeted as the two shook hands, "Right now, we need to get Lang and Van Dyne. Whatever it was, their suits have it on them."

"Allow me," Strange offered.

With a few hand movements, Strange created a sort of glass box, with the bottom not closed off. But it was big enough to hold two people.

"Would this suffice?" Strange asked.

"Perfect," Simmons replied, "We'll show you where to put it."

Strange followed FitzSimmons to the location of the two shrunken heroes while Falcon approached Hill and Mac.

"I guess Asgard is freaking out," Falcon commented.

"With two Thors missing," Hill retorted, "It's no surprise."

"We're gonna have to be all hands on deck," Mac added, "I've already contacted Daisy. She's going to bring BlackPink, Vision, and Scarlet Witch over. We're not gonna take any chances."

"Where we headed to?" Wilson asked.

"To the SHIELD base," Mac replied, "We are also meeting up with Xavier's group. Hopefully he and his psychic buddies can help out."

As the three were discussing their next moves, Strange placed the object on the spot where Lang and Van Dyne are.

"It is done," Strange spoke.

"Lang?" Fitz started, "Dr. Van Dyne? Are you ready?"

"Acknowledged," Van Dyne replied.

"Return to your normal sizes," Fitz awkwardly stated.

At that, it was radio silence for a moment. Until two individuals appeared, literally, out of thin air. Ant-Man and Wasp were both back to their normal states.

"We're removing the suits," Van Dyne stated, "And no, we still are wearing clothes underneath."

"No shows for you people," Lang jokingly added.

"No one wants to see your body anyway," Van Dyne bit back.

"Ouch," Fitz and Lang said at the same time. Simmons just shook her head.

Strange, though, had a blank look.

"Amazing how you two are more dysfunctional than I ever was," Strange commented.

"Hey," Lang said as the suit was removed, "Don't get jealous."

"Of what?" Van Dyne asked, "You? Sorry, but you aren't all that."

"Not what you said last-" Lang started.

"Guys," Simmons interrupted, "As fun as it is to hear you babble, we must found out where are missing comrades are. Your suits must have some sort of evidence as to what occurred."

Lang and Van Dyne immediately stopped talking and got out of their suits. They then were able to push open one side and walked out, leaving the suits in the box. Strange then did some spells to shrink the box into two separate ones, careful to not compact them in anyway.

"Here you are," Strange said, "now if there's nothing else, I must return to the Sanctum. I, too, must look into the odd disturbance."

"Go right on ahead, Dr. Strange," Fitz offered, "But we hope you can share with us what you find."

"I most certainly shall," Strange commented then chuckled, "Which reminds me, make sure to remind Lalisa Manoban that she still owes me a round of 'Go'. Wong is adamant on evening up their game."

"He's still salty over that?" Simmons asked with a wry smile.

"Most certainly," Strange replied, "But that must wait. I'll inform you of what I find."

Strange activated his transportation magic and the gateway revealed the Sanctum.

"I shall also look for your missing Thunder gods," Strange added looking at the Warriors Three, "With any luck, I may find them using all at my disposal."

"Many thanks, sorcerer," HOlstagg commented.

"Let us know as soon as you find anything," Hogun added, "Queen Valkyrie considers this an urgent matter, as the rest of you do with your fellow missing warriors."

"I shall," Strange added, "Also, would you like for me to send for Daisy and her family?"

"It's probably for the best," Simmons replied, "Everyone would be safer if they were with people who can assist in the event of an emergency."

"I shall send for Wong," Strange offered, "That way he can transport some of them to the Sanctum."

"That would be best," Fitz added, "We'll let the director know."

"Please do," Strange added, "In the meantime, farewell."

With that, he walked through the portal and it closed behind him. Mac, Wilson, and Hill then approached the others.

"Got everything?" Mac asked.

"Aye, Director," Fitz stated, "We're ready to go exam them. Plus, Doctor Strange is sending Wong to bring Daisy and everyone else along."

"That's a good idea," Mac stated. He then turned towards the others agents.

"Keep this site secured," Mac ordered the other agents who responded in the affirmative, "This is a code red. Zemo and Carnage are still out there. Let's move."

The group went to the quintets. While some went to one, the Warriors Three were awkwardly looking around.

"Um," Fandral started, "What about us?"

"Hmm?" Simmons asked in surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Can that contraption of yours carry all of us?" Hogun bluntly asked.

The group actually thought of the same thing.

"Well," Hill commented, "It's built to carry quite a lot of people. And if not people, then it can carry plenty of supplies."

That didn't help anyone, but the three Norse warriors accepted it as such. The quinjets were activated, with Hill and Wilson each piloting one.

"We have lift off," Wilson said.

"All systems go," Hill added.

Everyone was strapped in, with Mac, FitzSimmons, VanDyne and Hill on one quinjet. Lang, the Warriors Three, and Falcon took the other.The quinjets flew off.

Meanwhile, at the home for Daisy and BlackPink, everyone was waiting with worry after hearing about the situation. The three younger members were sitting on the couch.

"Damn," Lisa said.

"Language," Jennie and Rose said in unison.

"Sorry," Lisa apologized, "But the fact that a whole lot of the Avengers, agents, and others all vanished with Zemo and Osborne. D-, Darn."

"Caught yourself this time," Rose praised, "But yeah, it's a bad situation."

Jennie, for her part, was mostly silent.

"Jennie-yah," Jisoo was heard. Jennie turned to see Jisoo carrying Skye. The baby was gurgling, yet seemed to know what was going on.

"jisoo?" Jennie asked softly.

Jisoo sighed as she rocked her baby daughter while Rose and Lisa were talking about the alarming scenario.

 **"Are you ok?"** Jisoo asked with concern in her voice.

Jennie silently nodded. After everyone found out about her and Natasha's relationship, there was a lot of discussion. And teasing.

Now, though, it's only concern.

"Don't worry, unnie," Jennie replied, "Let's just worry about getting everyone back."

Before Jisoo could say anymore, Daisy, Wanda, and Vision arrived.

"We're heading to the base," Daisy said.

"What?" Rose asked, "All of us?

"Vision has to go," Wanda replied, "But I'm staying here with you girls when we get to the Sanctum. Who knows who-or what-might show up."

"Daisy?" Jisoo worriedly asked.

Daisy quickly went over and kissed Jisoo on the lips and then kissed the top of Skye's head.

"Don't worry," Daisy stated, "I'll be staying with you too."

"But what will happen?" Jisoo asked.

Before Daisy could respond, the sound of a rush of wind was heard. Everyone was confused. Wanda and Lisa both ran up to the windows.

"Guys!" Rose asked, "What-?"

"It's a portal," Wanda replied as she saw a familiar orange glow, "And it's Wong."

"Wong?" Jennie asked in confusion.

Wanda and Lisa both saw the familiar bald Chinese man walking out of the gateway and heading towards the front of the house. Before he got there, Wanda and Lisa got out.

"Wong," Lisa said, "What-?"

"Other than owing me a rematch," Wong interrupted, "Urgent matters require attention. I'm bringing all of you to the Sanctum, while also taking Vision to SHIELD's base. From there, we'll work with the Sorcerer Supreme and Prof. X."

"The X-Men?" Wanda asked in confusion, "It's really going to take that much help?"

"Who knows what event occurred," Wong replied, "And besides, who knows if anyone else can be targeted, assuming this is a hostile force."

At that, the two looked at each other and then back to Wong.

"Ok," Lisa stated, "Let's get the others."

"Make sure you're prepared," Wong instructed, "Who knows how long this will last."

Wanda and Lisa headed back inside the house, with Wong following up to the door. The rest of their group stood at the ready when Lisa and Wanda came back inside.

"We need to prepare," Wanda replied, "Get at least a couple days' worth of clothes and supplies."

"I pack," Jisoo said as she was going to go with the baby.

"Let me," Wanda offered.

Jisoo carefully handed Skye over to Wanda, who immediately took to her. Wanda bounce the baby around while BlackPink and Daisy went to pack. No more than ten minutes later, on the second floor, they had their gear ready. In Jisoo's case, a lot of baby supplies.

"umm," Lisa asked in confusion, "Do you really need that much for Skye?"

"Yah!" Daisy exclaimed, "My wife only wants the best for our children."

 **"Thank you, honey,"** Jisoo proudly stated. Daisy immediately got a kiss from Jisoo.

"Aish," Jennie huffed, "Daisy has truly become our fifth member."

"Jisoo's taking care of three kids," Rose commented, "Not just two."

"Eh?" Lisa confusedly asked, "How is it three?"

"really, Lisa?" Rose bluntly asked as she rounded on the Thai, "You forget that Daisy is a thickheaded idiot, too?"

"Hey," Daisy whined, "What are you-?"

" **Let's all hurry with Wong,"** Jisoo interrupted, **"We need to go to the Santcum so we can find our friends."**

"Jisoo's right," Jennie quickly agreed, "Let's go."

At that, no arguments were made as all five women picked up their heavy bags. The five reached the bottom floor and met with the rest of their comrades.

"Here's mama," Wanda said as the baby cooed.

Jisoo quickly walked over and took back her baby daughter, even with the heavy bag. Wanda quickly took the bag herself with Daisy helping.

"All ready to go?" Wong asked from the doorway as he was standing at guard with Vision.

"Yep," Jennie replied, "Let's find Nattie."

At her slip up, the others looked at her oddly. Jennie blushed at the stares.

"I-I mean," Jennie stuttered, "L-L-Let's get the others back."

No one said anything as they realized the gravity of the situation. All of them walked out of the safe house, with Vision setting up security. They all joined Wong in the center of the walkway.

"Everyone present and ready?" Wong asked.

Everyone said 'yes'. Wong then did the spells for opening the portal and it appeared again. This time with a second one appearing. The latter had the inside of a hangar with the SHIELD logo.

"Off you go, Vision," Daisy commented.

"I will update you on anything," Vision stated.

"Same here," Jisoo offered.

Vision nodded and waved good bye to the women, as well as hugging Wanda. Vision walked through the portal and it closed after he fully went through it. The last portal had everyone looking at the inside of Strange's Sanctum.

"Ladies first," Wong offered.

"Such a gentleman," Rose teasingly commented as she followed Daisy, Jisoo, Skye, and Wanda.

"Hey," Lisa whined, "I am too."

"You're just an oppa," Jennie retorted.

Lisa pouted and whined as the last three women followed the first ones. Wong followed closely after and the portal closed.

At the other end, all appeared in the hallway of Strange's Sanctum. With the good doctor himself present.

" **Hello, everyone,"** Strange greeted, "I wish it was under better circumstances that we meet."

"The feeling's mutual, doc," Daisy simply stated.

"Annyeong!"Jisoo said with a wave of her hand. Skye just giggled at her mom's antics.

"Doctor Strange," Wanda added, "Anything yet?"

"None, I'm afraid," Strange replied, "Right now, I'm combing through the multiverse and the cosmos to ascertain what happened in LA. We could all use your help."

"Hey doc," Jennie greeted, "Are there others here?"

Strange nodded.

"PRof. X is here," Strange replied, "Along with Dr. Hank McCoy, the Fantastic Four, and Pepper Potts. Amongst others."

"Uh-oh," Rose said, "The shit's-"

"Rosie!" Jisoo and Wanda scolded. Rose immediately blushed upon their scolding.

"Kekeke," Lisa mockingly laughed while holding up a hand to her mouth, "Chipmunk forget?"

"Rosie Posie at it again," Jennie murmured.

"Hmph," Rose pouted.

"Time's a wasting girls," Daisy interjected, "Let's go."

"In the main conference room," Strange said as he stretched out his arm, "Follow me, please."

The women followed the Sorcerer Supreme to the main room where help was present. Skye kept on giggling as Jisoo held her up very closely. Daisy was very close to the two, wrapping her arms around them even with the bags.

The group have been to Strange's Sanctum and were awed at the sight. They still are.

They reached the main conference room where they saw a muscularly built, blue haired figure wearing lab clothes. An orange rock humanoid wearing boxers that had the number '4' on it. Three humans wearing body suits that have the same number. A bald man in a suit and in a wheelchair. A tall red head woman wearing a suit and sitting with a four year old girl with brown hair and wearing a t-shirt and pants.

"YO!YO!YO!" Lisa shouted, "Whaddup!?"

"Aish, Lalisa!" Jisoo complained, **"Do you need to announce like that to everyone that we're here?"**

"Not that it'd matter," Daisy sarcastically commented.

Everyone turned to see the newcomers arrive.

"Aunt Rosie!" the girl shouted. The girl got up and ran towards the group.

"Morgan," the woman scolded, "Don't run off so recklessly."

"We're in a rather stable environment, Mrs. STark," the blue figure stated, "In spite of the Sanctum's unpredictable nature."

"A place that's to Tony's liking," the woman commented.

The girl jumped into Rose's arms as the redhead crouched down and enveloped her in a hug.

"H Morgan," Rose greeted, "You helping your mommy, huh?"

"Yep," Morgan replied, "I am."

Rose then stood up as she saw the red headed woman approach them, with a somber smile.

"Mrs. Stark?" Rose asked.

"It's Pepper," the woman sadly replied, "You guys don't need to be so formal with me."

"How are you holding?" JIsoo asked out of concern.

"As best as I can, Jisoo," Pepper sadly replied as she turned to the others, "Hey, Skye."

The baby gurgled as Pepper wagged her finger in front of the baby.

"Hello ladies," cocky sounding male voice was heard.

Jennie and Rose groaned in exasperation, while Lisa just struggled to keep herself from murdering the guy. Wanda just stood to the side while Wong walked up to the conference room.

 **"My life just became a black hole,"** Jisoo stated in a downtrodden tone.

When Jisoo didn't sound too happy about anyone or anything, it's serious.

"Don't even try, Storm," Daisy warned as she wrapped her arms around Jisoo, who was still holding Skye.

"Easy, Agent Quake," a tall, blonde man boasted, "i'm not looking to take either you or you wife, although-"

"Johnny Storm!" a woman's voice was heard, "Do NOT even think of finishing that sentence."

The man quickly stopped talking and was deflated.

"Come on, Sue," Johnny whined, "It's not everyday I get to see cute women."

"Most of them are taken, Matches," a deep, gravelly voice was heard.

"Hey, Ben," Lisa greeted.

Approaching the newcomers were three four people with the '4' on their clothes. Wanda already approached the final member.

"Dr. Reed Richards," Wanda greeted, "Wish it were under different circumstances."

"That we can agree on," the man, Dr. Richards, concurred.

"Manoban!" the rocky humanoid greeted, "What's happening with my favorite idol?"

Lisa quickly fist bumped the rock figure. At the same time, the blonde woman approached Jennie.

"Jennie, dear," the blonde greeted, hugging and kissing Jennie on the cheeks, "How are you holding up?"

"Best as I can be, Dr. Richards," Jennie softly replied, "I can see how Jisoo must've felt with Daisy."

"First off," the woman stated with a smile, "Don't call me Dr. Richards. You know that's my husband, Reed. Second, call me Susan. There's no reason for you to be so formal with me. Third, we all know how it feels to worry about our loved ones in our line of work."

Jennie gave a small smile. Johnny, however, was pouting.

"How come she gets a friendly greeting?" Johnny whined, "How come all of you get to be on a first name basis with them?"

"I don't try to hit on anyone's girlfriend," Ben commented, "Especially when you tried to hit on Jisoo while she was recovering from Helmut Zemo's crap."

Johnny waved his hands in frustration.

"Come on," Johnny let out, "She was available at the time. And-"

"Try to finish that sentence," Daisy coldly interrupted, "And I swear you'll wish I didn't have my child here."

"But she's-," Johnny started.

"Johnny Storm!" Susan interrupted angrily, "Try to dig yourself a deeper hole finishing that sentence."

"Sue," Johnny whined.

"Enough, Johnny," Reed interrupted, "The Fantastic Four is assisting the Avengers and SHIELD with a serious situation. Let us not afford any unnecessary conflict."

"Indeed, Dr. Richards," the bald man in wheelchair said, "Hank is examining the data sent to him by Dr. Simmons after she examined the site."

"Let us continue then, shall we?" Strange asked as he approached the conference hall table, "Wong, if you may?"

"Yes, Doctor," Wong replied, "I will show you all to your quarters. Especially for the married couple."

 **"Thank you, Wong,"** Jisoo complimented.

 **"Not a problem, Mrs. Johnson,"** Wong returned.

With that, Wong led the group to their quarters, causing Skye to whine.

"Uh-oh," Daisy said, "Baby Skye wants her nap."

"Can I play with her later?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," Daisy replied, "She's still very young. But, I'm sure Aunt Jisoo will let you hold her later."

"Ok," Morgan happily accepted, "But what about Aunt Jennie?"

"What about her?" Daisy asked in confusion.

"Isn't she with Aunt Nattie?" Morgan innocently asked.

A thump was heard. The room went silent for a moment but all eyes were on Jennie. Said person was blushing furiously.

"Umm," Jennie muttered, "Wh-What, um, wh-who are you talking about?"

"Sweetie," Pepper nervously sated, "Why don't we let-?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Johnny loudly interrupted, "Hold up! Jennie Kim!? Human Gucci and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow!? Seriously, you two are an item?!"

Jennie let out a frustrated sigh. She supposed it was bound to come out sooner or later. She just preferred later.

Daisy and Jisoo, though, looked at Jennie curiously.

"W-Wait a second," Jisoo slowly stated, "Jennie-yah, **what did she mean when she asked you how you were holding up?** "

"Yeah," Daisy added, "It seemed like she knew something before all of this when she mentioned how people worry about loved ones."

Jennie knew she had no way of knowing. But before she could respond-

"Wait!?" Rose started, "Did Susan Storm know about you and Agent Romanoff, Jennie Kim!?"

Even Wong couldn't help but watch the scene unfold. Lisa and Wanda were both looking at each other in stunned silence and then at Jennie.

"Well," Strange commented, "This just got a lot more complicated."

"We'll explain later," Susan interjected, "Right now, let's get everyone settled and then they can help us."

"Susan's right," Reed added, "Time's of the essence."

"Indeed," Wong concurred, "Come along, ladies."

Daisy and BlackPink all followed Wong, with Jennie now wishing she never told her bandmates about her and Romanoff.

And will now be asked who else knew before them.

What a day this turned out to be.


End file.
